


The Arrangement

by vamptramp0348



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, BDSM, Bi-Curiosity, Control, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Mother-Son Relationship, Murder, Obsession, Oral Sex, Ownership, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Statutory Rape, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Dominant Hannibal Lecter has his sights set on claiming seventeen year old, stubborn and willful Will Graham as his submissive but he finds it's hard to crack the young man until he discovers that his weakness is his love and bond with his twin brother Adam.  Offering Will a scholarship for Adam to attend a school for others like him he agrees to an arrangement and begrudgingly let Hannibal get closer to him.  But Will quickly learns there is no walking away even when he's had enough, there is nothing Hannibal won't do to keep Will to himself.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Will Graham, Elizabeth Buchwald/Adam Raki, Hannibal Lecter/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So holy shit this is my return to Hannigram fanfiction! I'm very stoked to share this and hope to have a warm welcome back into the fold, I took time to write original stuff and took a writing course for six weeks but I'm home :)

Unkempt chocolate colored curls that barely moved when the wind blew, he couldn't help but imagine tangling his fingers into them. His lips that were dewy from his tongue moistening them ever so often and the way they touched the filter of the cigarette, he could only wonder how soft they were and how they'd feel all over the head of his stiffening cock. Yes, he was far younger than the last but Hannibal decided it's better to catch them young, they're easier to teach and if need be to break.

It wasn't as if he was a young boy he was a senior in the local high school, he had a car so he must've been sixteen or seventeen. Hannibal was going to be careful not to push the young man over his limits, there were always serious repercussions when he became too over eager with his lovers. The way he leaned against the brick wall by the back door of the supermarket, Hannibal could tell he was a spirited one with a devil may care attitude. He'd probably smoke that cigarette in the front of the store just to give a big fuck you to the police but he chose to be low-key, perhaps he wanted a break and was supposed to be in the back unloading produce or canned goods. He had a heaviness in his blue eyes which Hannibal didn't fail to notice, they were like bay windows into his soul. The eyes were the draw to the young man and Hannibal couldn't wait to get closer in time those eyes would be staring up at him from his knees.

The dirty thoughts in his head drove an aching in his pants, Hannibal looked at his watch he had ten minutes to get back home for his next appointment. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he undid his belt and opened his trousers, he couldn't drive home in his current suffering. An electric tingle shot up Hannibal's spine as he began to dry stroke himself, watching his prey. The damn cigarette was almost gone and worse the back door flew open, the shift manager stuck his head out making him drop the cigarette quickly. Hannibal ceased stroking for a moment he couldn't hear in detail what the manager was yelling but the noise vibrated against the glass of his windows. The young man rolled his eyes and said something in response the manager disappeared back inside, Hannibal began stroking himself with just his thumb he'd have to rely on his imagination to bring him to ecstasy as his visual aid wouldn't be standing there any longer but before the young man went in he had almost forgotten about the still lit cigarette he turned around and stomped it out. It was most unexpected but the young man locked eyes with Hannibal causing the older man's cock to jump but it was a quick look and he too disappeared back into the store.

Reclining the seat he finished himself off, all sorts of perversions racing through his mind. But always the young man's eyes and the piercing gaze staring right through Hannibal, he sped up his motions until he erupted semen all over the steering wheel, wishing it was those sweet lips and his youthful yet scruffy face covered. Hannibal's heart raced and he panted with relief but only physical gratification, inwardly he was restless and he needed more. He didn't know where the young man had came from but he was grateful to the universe for bringing him into Hannibal's gravity. Reaching in the glove-box he took out a pack of Clorox wipes, he wiped down his steering wheel then stared at the door hoping to get one more glimpse but his watch going off told him there was no more time at least not at that time. It was time to arrange contact, he couldn't hold out much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Will Graham sighed heavily he was glad to see another shift come to an end and in just two more days he'd get his paycheck, although he wasn't sure why that was so exciting. All his money went to help pay bills and keep he, his mom and twin brother Adam afloat. He didn't get to have fun like teenagers his own age, they went out to parties on Friday and Saturday nights and dates but it sacrificing his formative years was a small price to pay because it meant they would never have to go back to hell again. Hell being living with his shitty excuse for a father. 

His mother Alice, had always made excuses for their father saying he was "sick" and when Will was a child he bought that story. But when he turned twelve he learned what sickness his father had, he was an alcoholic. He would work all day then spend most of the evening drinking while watching television and God forbid if Will or Adam made too much noise then he'd scream at them and if that didn't do the trick it was up out the recliner to get the belt. Alice just stayed in the kitchen probably praying to God for her sons to just listen to their father but Adam wasn't always capable of doing as he was told. Adam was special or at least that's what Alice always said about him, truth was Adam was diagnosed with Asperger syndrome, their father hated him. Will took many a beating to protect Adam and it made him much more capable of getting Adam to listen to him. 

When the boys turned thirteen Will had snuck out to meet with a boy, they were on the same baseball team and had discovered that summer they had the same sexual interests, they were making out underneath the bleachers and exploring. After about an hour of mutually masturbating and dry humping Will stumbled home feeling drunk with pleasure, but it quickly turned to fear and panic when he could hear Adam screaming from their house. Will rushed in through the back door running into his mother "Mom what the hell is going on?" 

"Will...he wouldn't shut up! Where were you?!? He had one his fits and your dad couldn't take it...why weren't you here to protect him?"

"Mom this has to fucking stop! I'm going up there and put an end to it once and for all, you better be ready to leave his sorry ass or I'll go to child protective services. They'll put you both in jail!" Will yelled at her jerking the waffle iron cord from it's outlet and carried it through the house. Alice bawled sitting at the kitchen table, it was up to Will to make the nightmare finally end.

He had Adam in the corner of their shared bedroom with the belt lashing at him while Adam tried to protect himself with his hand but it was as if the belt couldn't miss. "Hey asshole! I've had enough of your fucking shit! You can beat the shit out of me I don't fucking care but you keep your fucking hands off my brother!" Will growled.

His father staggered to turn around to look at Will, it was perfect the bastard was still drunk taking him down was going to be a cinch. "You little shit!" 

Will wrapped the cord around his knuckles "Come on you fat piece of shit! Come and get me!" 

His father's eyes widened with rage as he charged toward Will who lifted the waffle iron up then swung it forward smacking into his father's face. It wasn't as hard as Will hoped but he quickly jerked it back repeating the motion and his father was slowed down by the first strike and bent forward a little and a smile spread across Will's face as the waffle iron struck his father's temple, critical hit. He dropped over instantly but he was still conscious Will couldn't let him get up again.

He dropped the iron rushing into his room and grabbed his baseball bat from his side of the room "Fuck you dad! Fuck you to hell!" he stood above his father's head with the wooden bat raised high he quickly slammed it down between his father's eyes. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Will screamed raising the bat again and again until he was fully unconscious. 

Alice ran up the stairs "WILL!" she ran inside the room and seized the bat in his hands but Will wasn't going to give it up "Let go dammit! He's going to die!"

"NO! They'll put you away and I can't..." she didn't finish and Will knew why, she couldn't handle Adam on her own. Adam just cowered in the corner with his face covered and bawling into his palms, Alice jerked the bat away from Will who was in frustrated and rage filled tears of his own. "Get you and your brother packed, essentials only we're leaving"

And that was the end of their relationship with their father, it took Will finally snapping to get his mother to leave once and for all. They had to move around constantly because he'd sober up and find them, she'd get weak and let him stay but then he'd rinse and repeat. Once Will turned fifteen and was able to work it gave his mother more incentive not to let him back in her life.

Now Will had to work more than he attended school and he was still responsible for Adam. A normal life would never be possible unless he could find someone to look after his brother, there was a school over four hours away The Rhys School for The Gifted, it would teach Adam to be more self sufficient and prepare him for a career but the tuition was $25,000 a year and he wasn't sure how many years Adam would actually need, it was apart of the assessment.

As he was clocking out he found the pamphlet for the school in his work locker "Hey Will" he heard a soft feminine voice come in behind him. He took the pamphlet with him shutting the locker door "Hey Alana" 

"Still considering your brother for Rhys? My mom's college girlfriend Aimee sent her son there and she said it was the best experience for him, he has a job working in robotics now. I mean just think Will, he'll get out and you'll get out from under. Don't you want to be able to live your own life? I mean you could go to college, you're wicked smart"

"Thanks but I'm unfortunately not rich, I don't make enough money to pay for the tuition not for him or for me. Besides Adam would never understand why I'm dumping him there, he'd feel betrayed and abandoned. Twins don't ditch each other"

Alana gave him a sad look and it disgusted Will, she was such a sweet girl and he knew she liked him but he could never feel that way about her. Will was seventeen and nothing had changed in four years, he still was attracted to guys. "Look I'm sorry...but they have scholarships for Rhys and my dad happens to know someone that offers them if you want me to arrange a meeting for you and your mom"

"I'll think about it Alana, I promise and thank you. Let me talk it over with Alice and Adam too"

"Bye Will see you tomorrow?"

"Same shift, same place" Will said taking his keys from his pocket. He exited out the front of the store and got into the old beat up, powder blue Volkswagen bug he shared with his mom she was due for work that night at the hospital. Will's grandparents paid to put her through school so she could have a better chance of survival apart from his asshole father. He was left in charge of Adam while she worked nights it wasn't a complicated job especially since he had a tutor who stayed with him in the afternoons after school until Will could pick him up from her house.

Beth Buchwald was a nineteen year old college student who was studying to be teacher, she came highly recommended by Eileen Katz their next door neighbor whose daughter Beverly was friends with both Beth and Alana. Adam took to Beth almost immediately, Will could tell he was having very sexual ideas about her as he demanded more privacy in their room. He hoped Adam wouldn't get too excited and end up accidentally sexually assaulting Beth but the way she was with him Will was pretty sure she wouldn't press charges, Will was going to have to break down and talk to Beth about it.

Will sighed once again as he turned his car off in front of Beth's house he just wanted to get home and go to bed but his second job began as soon as he stepped out of the car. At least he loved this job, Adam was his twin and he could feel everything his brother did and the night his dad turned his anger onto Adam, Will couldn't take the pain and not the physical but the fear, sadness and confusion that riddled young Adam. He knew Adam tried to reason with their father "You're sick daddy and you don't know what you're doing...please it hurts..don't hurt me please" he wasn't there but those were the words echoing in his mind on his way home. He shared a psychic link to his brother even though Adam didn't quite pick up on it the way Will did, he was after all the empathetic one but there would instances where Adam was able to tell what Will wanted. When they were seven and their mom had made brownies but they were forbidden to have any until after supper Will couldn't get them off his mind and Adam left him a note under his pillow to meet in their secret hiding spot. It was underneath the porch of the old Victorian they were renting, he crawled underneath the lattice to find Adam grinning from ear to ear as he presented Will with a brownie "How'd you know?" Will asked splitting it in half "You were thinking loudly about it and daddy was sleeping off his sickness so I was able to sneak past him"

Will wrapped his brother up in his arms and kissed his temple "Thank you but please don't do it again you know what will happen if you wake daddy up from his sickness"

Adam nodded with tears forming in the corners of his eyes "It's okay you know I won't let him hurt you"

"I know Will, twins never leave one another right?"

"Never Adam"

*******

As difficult as it was and stressful to Will he could never abandon Adam even though Rhys would give him a chance to spread his wings. Alana presented hope and Will hoped it wasn't a tease from the universe but even if they could a scholarship would Adam be willing?

Knocking on the door of Buchwald home Will had his hand shoved deep into his jean pockets, he really wished he didn't have to toss his cigarette from earlier it was his last one and he desperately needed one. Beth's brightened face peered out the curtain on the front door she waved at Will he waved back then rolled his eyes when she shut the curtain, she was a bit too much like a teacher already. "Hey Will, Adam is almost finished with his homework do you want to come in and have a glass of tea?"

"Sure actually maybe we could do a weekly progress report while he's finishing up, there is something I need to discuss with you" 

Beth's face grew pensive she could never read Will and he liked it that way, she was only able to read Adam because she earned his trust. She led him through the foyer into her father's downstairs office she let him in first and shut the door behind him. "Okay so Adam has shown great improvement in math and science, he's still struggling with English and History..."

"That's cool um are you having any behavioral issues out of him? Is he doing anything inappropriate?" Will cut straight to the point.

"What? No, Adam is a gentlemen maybe he does have little fits but that's usually when we can't focus on science experiments too long or use the computer. He likes Googling space but what'd you mean inappropriate?"

"Beth I'm going to be straight with you, Adam has a crush on you. He's very attracted to you and I don't think he really knows what to do with it other than masturbate a lot, sorry but I just want you to be aware in case he tries to make a move on you"

Beth nodded "Will I'm well aware of how Adam feels he tells me all the time, I don't make a big deal of it because we discussed what's appropriate and what's not. He's not socially inept like you believe he is, you and your mother honestly believe he's incapable of processing his feelings. He just does it differently and on a different time scale. I'm not just working with your brother on his studies but also his social skills. Let me guess you never see Adam getting a girlfriend or a wife someday?"

Will looked at her strangely "I just want to protect my brother and you, but right now I'm just trying to get him to our eighteenth birthday. I appreciate all you do for him Beth, Alice isn't very able to deal with Adam only in small bursts. But let me ask you something are you encouraging this crush? Are you flirting with him or I dunno dating him?"

Beth looked outraged "William Graham! That would be most unprofessional of me and not to mention inappropriate he's only seventeen and I'm almost twenty"

"Three years isn't horrendous or a crime really, look if you're comfortable leading him that way then at least let me talk to him first. I don't see my brother as incapable but I just want him to be careful. Romance would be very new to him, I think it's great if you are attracted to him. It gives me hope that he will find someone to love him as much as I do but differently, someone to help him along in life."

Beth's cheeked reddened slightly "Adam is a wonderful guy, he's actually very bright and he can be thoughtful. He's not like guys his own age or guys my age, frat boys who would rather be drunk. I feel so ashamed because I'm supposed to be helping him and he has a way of getting me to fall for him. But Will I promise I won't do anything to confuse him or hurt him, I will stick to the agreed boundaries I have set with him and if anything should blossom between us I will take it easy with him and let it come naturally."

"Thank you that's all I ask" Will got to say before Adam came into the office "Are you two talking about me?"

"Hey Adam are you ready to go home?" Will rose from the seat across from the desk.

"Yes, can we have mac-n-cheese for dinner? And I think I might try some yams as well. Beth got me to try them last week and I haven't been able to get them out of my head and can we watch the Discovery Channel tonight? There is a really cool documentary on deep space I've been wanting to watch, you'll watch it too Beth won't you? That way we can talk about it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, we won't see each other until Monday. But yes, I will watch it and we can talk about it Monday"

"You promise?"

"Promise" she said with a soft smile and giving him a hug "You should really eat more than mac-n-cheese and yams have you tried fried chicken?" Beth encouraged.

"Oh please don't get him started on that, he will not eat anything else be lucky he's eating the yams too. Come on bro lets get home so you don't miss the beginning of the documentary"

Adam took off like a streak of lightening to get his backpack Will always knew how to motivate him "You know you are a great brother and I hope you find a way to get him into Rhys, my dad says it's a very top notch school"

Will put his finger to his lips "Shh please don't say that too loudly, Alana's father knows someone who can possibly get Adam a scholarship but first I have to talk to Alice and Adam. Alice will be no problem but Adam might take it the wrong way perhaps you could help me convince him?"

"Of course talk to your mom first then we can both talk to Adam" they clammed up when Adam came barreling through and straight out the door "Adam! That's very rude not to say goodbye" Will called after him but he was already in the car Beth laughed "It's okay he's passionate about something I understand. Bye Will"

"Bye Beth thanks for another week it's good to have someone else on team Adam" Will said reaching into his back-pocket for his wallet but Beth pressed her hand against Will's to shove it away "No, I don't think I should be getting paid, you guys are not clients really anymore. You're friends"

Will nodded "Thanks" he said quietly and slipped out of the house Beth watched them as Will got into the car and drove away.  
 *******

  
After picking up the house and putting two loads of laundry into the dryer and washer Will left a note for his mom telling her to switch the loads when she got in, he wasn't able to stay up a minute longer. He dragged himself up the stairs and into his shared room with Adam who was just finishing up masturbating "You could knock" Adam grumbled.

"I would but this is my room and we agreed put a sock on the door, no sock then I enter" Will said pulling his white t-shirt over his head and unbuckling his belt.

Adam rolled to his side tossing a dirty towel in a small black basket by his dresser "I'm sorry Adam, I'm just tired"

"I know and I'm sorry too"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, it's completely normal. You bloomed a little later but given what we've been through I can't say I blame you" Will said sliding his jeans down then sat on his bed removing them fully.

"I don't want to talk about that it gives me bad memories"

"I know and we don't have to talk about it, so did you like the documentary? You haven't said much about it" 

"Yeah I did it just got me thinking"

"About what?" Will asked slipping underneath his covers, it was one of the best times of the day when they wound down and shared thoughts, feelings and ideas. It was sacred brother time and Will knew he needed it just as much as Adam did.

"How I wish there was a planet out there for people like me, a place where I could go and be understood. And of course I'd want you to come and, and Beth too, wouldn't that be perfect?"

Will nodded his head staring up at the ceiling "Yeah Adam that would be amazing" Adam fell silent after Will answered he tucked his hands behind his head, maybe it was twin intuition but Adam could possibly sense what was coming and he seemed to be accepting. Shutting his eyes Will could still feel Adam's lamp on he groaned getting up and tossing the covers aside. He came to Adam's bedside and pulled the little beaded chain to turn his lamp off and he stared down at Adam he leaned forward and stroked Adam's hair back then kissed the top of his head "Goodnight Adam, I love you" he whispered pulling the covers up then went back to his own bed tomorrow it would all start over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Weekend mornings were a peaceful time for Hannibal as he didn't have any patients to be seen. He would always get up a little after eight and go downstairs first to retrieve the newspaper then to the kitchen to brew a latte. He opened the refrigerator but was surprised there were no eggs and the weekends were his special time to make big and elaborate breakfasts. But then he grinned this would mean he would need some from the grocery store, he scanned the counter to find he was out of bread as well. He smirked to himself as he shut the refrigerator door to snatch a page from the blank list from the door. Possibly on instinct he blocked out the groceries because he knew he was going to need an excuse to go into the market where the young man worked. Today he'd get to know his name and he would be sure to eye fuck the hell out of him. Hannibal scribbled items down on the list but his handwriting was sloppier than normal, he was such a hurry to get to the store. He didn't know the boy's schedule but he'd take a chance, if he wasn't working then perhaps he could find out from his co-workers who he was, subtly of course.

The first thing Hannibal noticed when he entered into the market there wasn't much of the things he enjoyed. It was too bad the young man didn't work a few miles out from the town and into the city at the Whole Foods but whatever goods they offered Hannibal would make do. The point truly was to finally get close to his target, it was a very underwhelming little operation and business was quite slow for a Saturday. He grabbed a small basket and headed to the produce, he hadn't the foggiest idea of what department his prize worked in but he'd blend in.

As he handled a few heirloom tomatoes he scanned around the section but no sight yet, he moved onto the bakery where the bread didn't look as fresh he rang the bell. The double doors opened and Hannibal's heart skipped a beat but sadly it wasn't him "Yes sir?"

"Do you have any bread fresher than these?"

"Excuse me? I just baked these this morning I can assure you're the very fresh"

They looked pitiful he decided to pass and just drive the extra miles later for bread "My apologies then" he strolled away and he could feel the glare of the baker burning through the back of his skull. The loaves were all at least a day old but Hannibal wasn't going to split hairs in case he got himself expelled from the store. He strolled down to the deli where there were two men standing behind and he could hear cleavers, a stout older man and a wirey younger man. Hannibal was growing tired of getting his hopes up, maybe the young man had a day off which would be most tragic if it were Saturday it would mean he dragged himself into this terrible store for nothing.

"Dr. Lecter?" he heard a familiar voice he looked down an aisle of canned goods to see Alana Bloom, the daughter of an old friend Dr. Albert Bloom.

"Alana how nice to see you, your father told me you had a job but he didn't tell me you worked here"

"Yeah it's been a good experience but I'm looking forward to graduating high school and putting this place in my rear-view mirror, what brings you here? I mean no offense but I just thought you would shop somewhere like a lot better" she whispered and he chuckled.

"Yes I usually do but I am in need of some things and I did not feel like driving too far"

"Oh well you know we have a delivery service and trust me it's much better than coming into here, I'm one of the people that selects the items. My friend Will and I, he actually delivers to your neighborhood I believe is that something you'd be interested in?"

Hannibal felt an odd sensation come over him "How would I know what he looked like? I am wary of allowing just anyone into my home, I remember the pizza delivery fraud and that elderly woman and her husband were murdered"

"Oh yeah that was so tragic but he'll be in uniform when he shows up with his name-tag on display"

What were the odds the young man he sought was this Will? He didn't have a name-tag on behind the store, Hannibal had to further press for answers but before he could speak another word it seemed the universe had responded to Hannibal's want. The young man appeared and he was walking down the aisle towards he and Alana "Alana" a big smile formed on his face. The hair was slightly different it was much more kept and there wasn't an ounce of bad attitude.

Alana turned "Adam, what a surprise. Will isn't working today or did he get called in?"

Hannibal was astonished there were two of them what were the odds? "He's getting a few things that mom asked him to pick up and he's hoping to get his check sooner. Did you watch the Discovery Channel last night?"

"Oh no I was studying until ten last night, I've got a chemistry test coming up. Why? What was on?"

"A deep space documentary, how there might be planets we haven't even explored or even know about yet. Galaxies and other universes, it was very exciting although I wish Will would've watched it with me but he was busy cooking and cleaning since mom was working last night"

"Aww I'm sure Will wanted to watch it with you but he's trying to help out, did you help him at least clean up?"

"No, I know I should have but I had something else I wanted to do and it was very urgent but Will says I can't tell you or anyone what it was"

Alana giggled while Hannibal stood studying the young man's identical twin, he was almost an exact replica of the beloved prized one Will. "Oh Adam where are my manners, this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter; Dr. Lecter this Adam Raki he's Will's twin so if a guy that looks a little scruffier shows up a your door then he's safe"

"Hello Adam"

"Hello Dr. Lecter, what kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm a psychiatrist"

"Hey Alana isn't that what you're going to college to be?"

"Yeah that's the plan, fingers crossed I succeed"

"You will do great Alana" she stopped stocking to hug Adam he grew uncomfortable "Please let go"

"Oh I'm so sorry Adam I should've asked you first, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, I'm okay. Will says that I..I need to allow the right people to be affectionate with me. I hug Beth sometimes, I..I really like her Alana she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met"

"Besides me?" Alana teased but her joke confused Adam "I'm sorry if I offended you..."

"Oh no sweetie I'm kidding with you, it's great you like Beth and yes she is a very pretty girl. No offense taken"

Adam laughed lightly when Will came down the aisle with a cart "There you are Adam, did you get canned peas and corn?"

"I don't like canned peas or corn you.you know that"

"Yeah but Alice and I like to eat more than mac-n-cheese"

Hannibal was stricken by being in close proximity he couldn't tear his eyes away from Will, after the brothers stopped arguing Alana found an opening "Dr. Lecter this is Will Graham he'll be the one delivering your groceries if you sign-up for the service. Will this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter"

"Hello" he was brisk and seemingly unfriendly "Hello Will I look forward to your service"

Will looked at him oddly but Hannibal just held a subtle smile "Let's go Adam we need to get a new tire for the car before Alice has to go to work"

Adam looked uncomfortable "You mean mom" he said softly "Yeah Alice" the gears in Hannibal's head was turning as he analyzed Will based on his interactions with his twin.

Once they turned the corner beside Hannibal he inhaled Will's scent, he had on deodorant most likely a popular brand worn by guys his age and motor oil, he must've been fixing the car. It was quite alluring even if a little disgusting. Hannibal came in close to Alana "I wish to be signed up for grocery delivery"

"Um sure let me take you upfront you fill out the paperwork here then you can go online and order your groceries it's not a big time site but it gives it a personal touch that you don't get with big chains...oh God am I seriously gushing over this place?"

Hannibal eyed Will one final time before heading to the customer service desk, so many secrets to unlock within him and Hannibal looked forward to digging deep into young Will Graham to get them all.  
*******

  
At home that afternoon Hannibal went onto the store's website and made his grocery list and after he entered his credit card information he was assured his groceries would be delivered by noon the next day. He then decided to take a stroll through different social media apps to see if he could find Will. 

Facebook was a dead end so he decided to go onto Albert Bloom's page and searched within his friend list for Will but it came up empty so he clicked onto Alana's page. She was relatively private like a smart girl but her friend list was available but Hannibal was disappointed there Will either didn't have a Facebook account or he wasn't friends with Alana. He sighed then typed in Adam's first name twelve results popped up but none were Will's brother, so perhaps neither brother engaged on Facebook. Turning to Instagram he found Alana's account once again through her father's. She kept a private Facebook but her Instagram was wide open, he went into her followings and typed in Will's name she was following twenty-three Wills and Williams but none looked like him, he did a last name search instead and found two Grahams; **graham.will** and **algraham** more curious first about the other account he tapped on it but it was a private account but the picture was of a woman with her back turned to the camera at the beach, she had long curly brown locks and a sunhat and sundress on, she had to be Will's mother. He clicked the back arrow and headed for Will's account only to be thwarted by a private account "Dammit Will you don't want to make this easy do you?"

Hannibal frustrated back arrowed again and searched for Adam in Alana's followings and sure enough he found him. He clicked on the profile **spaceman_adam** it was a public account but no selfies of Adam or pictures of his family life just pictures of stars, constellations and planets. Hannibal was struggling with why they were twins but had different last names, the A and L in their mother's profile was Alice Louise last name Graham, so where did Raki come from? And why did Will refer to his mother by her first name and not mom? There was definitely a story there, right now Will was enjoying his privacy from Hannibal's prying eyes but eventually he'd crack into Will and know everything, including how to get him to submit himself to Hannibal.

Instagram was the only social media and web presence Will had, he didn't have a Spotify so Hannibal could hear the music he was into and get a feel for Will, he obviously was hiding from something or someone. "You're a clever and private boy Will, but you'll tell me everything. When you're mine there will be no secrets and no hiding from me" Hannibal said staring at Will's Instagram profile picture, he was leaning against a wall wearing a gray hoodie with his curls spilling out and he looked somber like he was the poster boy for teen angst, "I've had guys like you, you act so tough and maybe you are but I'm going to break you and you're going to enjoy it. I promise Will..."


	4. Chapter 4

The Rhys pamphlet sat on the table between Will and his mom, he had explained everything to her and about getting the scholarship. She hadn't said much of anything she just sat there staring down at the cover with the smiling people and the lush scenery that surrounded the building.

"What if Adam doesn't want to go?" she finally spoke. Will took a sip of his coffee then set it down but never took his fingers away from the handle "Beth said she'd help me convince him and he thinks highly of her"

Alice rolled her eyes "That girl..."

"Hey don't even start about 'that girl' because if it wasn't for her I'd have no help with him. She's got him pulling B's from getting C's and D's he has a shot to graduate high school because of her" Will snapped and Alice grew silent and pensive.

"I love him too" she said in a low voice afraid that Will would erupt. He just shook his head and slid his chair out from underneath the table. "Will" she said stopping him before he could leave the room.

"I have to get ready for work, you're going to have to look after Adam today. It's Sunday so he basically will be watching TV all day, there's a marathon about the planets on Discovery so just let him be. He knows how to use the microwave and I hid snack cakes for him in the cabinet above the sink, don't let him see where you got it from"

"M..me? Will I need my rest I just got home can't you get Alana to come over and tend to him?"

Will spun around angrily "You know what I find so ironic? You're a fucking nurse, your job is to care for others but you cannot even care for your own fucking son. I get it you were a teenager when we were born and you never met anyone like Adam but that's no excuse! You should've been educating yourself, getting him help but instead you chose that asshole. Your son wouldn't be stranger or a foreign thing to you if you'd just take time but you're too busy missing him. Has he tried to make contact? And don't lie to me"

Tears filled her eyes as she reached into her purse and slid a postcard across the table "He sent it to our old address and they forwarded it here"

Will narrowed his eyes yanking the card up from the table, it was the same old story about how he was a new man and wanted to make things right. "Were you going to tell me about this? Or were you going to call him?"

She didn't answer she just sobbed which Will knew what it meant "Answer me dammit!" he slammed his fist against the table making her jump.

"No, I would never do that. We've worked so hard..."

"You're damn fucking right we've worked so hard! Grandma and grandpa spent their entire retirement to put you through nursing school and they died never getting to enjoy their golden years because they had to work. I've been busting my ass juggling school, work and Adam so I think the fucking very least you could do is to stay the hell away from him. You owe Adam and I that much, it wasn't enough you had to bear him sons but to actually sit back while he beat us and berated us now that was just weak"

"You sound just like him" Alice snarled "I was just a girl..I didn't know he was a monster"

Will shook his head "You are so manipulative, always playing the victim! I'm sorry if I don't have sympathy for you but I was just a fucking kid. I had to protect Adam and the night we left where the hell were you when dad let loose on him??? You were in the fucking kitchen bawling your eyes out like a coward, I was thirteen years old and I made it stop. I was much smaller than you and I managed to put him out. You let him take our childhoods and why because he stole your youth? I'm damn sorry about that but maybe you should've done like grandma told you and kept your damn legs closed"

She rose from her chair "That's enough Will! I'm trying my best to make things right but you won't let me, you won't even call me mom. Adam forgives me..."

"Adam doesn't know any better. I have to get ready for work, I'll call Beth and see if Adam can hang out at her house. And maybe I'd call you mom if you acted like it, a good mother protects her children she doesn't use them as her personal shield. So long as his hands weren't around your neck or thrown at your face you didn't care" he stomped up the stairs leaving her filled with anguish and shame Will was truly the unforgiving type.  
 *******

"Why couldn't I stay home today? I don't have any homework" Adam complained.

"I thought you liked Beth? Don't you want to just hang out with her? You don't have to talk about school, you can just watch television together or do something fun" Will explained on the drive over to Beth's house.

Adam sat silent for a moment but then his eyes lit up "There he is, you're excited now?"

"Yes, because Beth is more than my tutor she's my friend, right?"

"Definitely and the possibilities are endless, in fact I envy you. I have to work today, I don't get to do anything fun"

Adam reached his hand out and patted Will's shoulder "Maybe on your next day off we could go see a movie, I could ask Beth to come and you could ask Alana..."

"Whoa Adam lets rein in that enthusiasm, I will gladly see a movie with you okay? But just the two of us we need some bro time"

Adam looked confused "I thought you liked Alana, Beth and Beverly Katz were talking and I heard that Alana thinks you're the shit"

"Adam..." Will went to scold him but he ended up laughing "What?"

"Don't curse it makes you sound uneducated besides which one said that?" as if Will even had to ask, it was Beverly she was whip smart but somewhat of a bad girl, if Will were heterosexual he'd definitely go after her.

"Beverly said it and besides you curse all the time"

"Yeah so I would know how it sounds, look she's already outside waiting for you and so is Beverly" Will noticed the two standing outside of Beth's house he put the car in park. Adam went to unbuckle his seat belt when Will stopped it "Okay listen up if you go out with Beth and Beverly please behave and don't let Beverly talk you into doing anything you shouldn't okay?"

Adam had a small smile on his face and his cheeks reddened "Adam Jesse Raki I mean it look at me"

Adam was nearly laughing as he looked at his brother "I understand but Beverly is funny and she just wants to have a good time"

"Yeah I know but sometimes she does things that can get people in trouble and I don't want you to be one of those people"

"I know and Beth doesn't want to be one of those people either, I will behave Will I promise"

Will nodded releasing the seat belt he cupped Adam's soft cheek "Go have a good day"

"You too Will I mean I guess as best you can at work, be kind to the produce. I heard about a study they did where they talked to plants with kindness and the plants thrived"

Will shook his head with a smile "Okay I will be kind to the produce no promises about the people"

Adam laughed "Plants are so much more important than people anyways except you and Beth and maybe Alana and maybe Beverly"

"Thank you Adam you're the most important to me no one comes close now please get out of my car so I'm not late, I appreciate that you're trying to keep from the agony of work but I can't afford to get fired"

The door popped open and Adam stepped out "Hi Adam" Beth waved and he waved back, Beverly looked over her shoulder giving Will a mischievous look "Oh shit" he reached over and pulled Adam's door shut but before he could put the car into drive Beverly was at the driver's window.

Will rolled it down with the manual crank "What'd you want Beverly? I'm going to be late"

"When do I get a ride?" she asked with a smirk.

"Not today" he rolled up the window fast but Beverly tapped at the glass "C'mon Will Graham I'd like a nice long ride" she winked at him, he shook his head and took off little did she know how hopeless her cause to get Will in bed truly was.  
***

Fourteen grocery deliveries sent Will all over town, mostly they were elderly and couldn't get around like they used to. He was far nicer to the older generations as he understood why they were so cantankerous. He was on his last delivery when he saw the name, Hannibal Lecter. He rolled his eyes he wasn't old, he was very capable and further more when Will saw him both times; once in the store and the very first time in his car behind the store he looked like he was fresh out of a page of a Burberry catalog, he wasn't a usual shopper. Will had already formed his own opinion of Hannibal Lecter and it wasn't a good one "Probably some rich asshole thinking the world should cater to him, I hope he tips well at least and doesn't ask me to put his shit away" Will muttered to himself.

He turned down the street the house was on and it was definitely in the upscale part of town, Alana's family lived in the same area but her father Dr. Bloom wasn't stuffy at all. He was very down to earth and compassionate someone Will wished could've been his father, at least he would've known how to help Adam but there was no point in wishing or even trying to imagine it what was done was done. Will glanced down at the paper to check the house number he had slowed down so he wouldn't miss it. 1147 was what he was looking for and he spotted a massive white house with long pillars from the porch to the roof. There was black iron gate surrounding it and there was plaque out front that was inscribed with his name and his services offered.

"How pretentious of course you live in a Gone With the fucking Wind kind of house, okay check yourself Will. Just deliver the groceries and get the hell out don't be a dick" he said to himself before getting out of the car. He went to the trunk and gathered the cloth bags, because of course he was environmentally conscious but drove a Bentley. Will took snarky jabs at Hannibal in his head making himself chuckle it was better to have a voice in his head than saying it all out loud which Will was prone to doing if overly annoyed.

Ringing the door bell he was surprised it was just a standard ring "What no chorus of some power ballad? Probably would think it's tacky..." Will became aware he was commenting out loud. There was something about wealthy people that soured him, the privileged bothered Will mainly because they never had anything to worry about. He could scrape and save but still never achieve the amount of success Hannibal Lecter has, Will wasn't destined to become a doctor like Alana, he was working class and while he was proud he wished he could have advances and privileges to better his and Adam's stations in life.

Will had to nearly bite his tongue in two when Hannibal answered the door in a red silk robe "Will you're early I was expecting the delivery at noon"

"Those are estimates and besides I'm efficient, so here you are enjoy" Will held the bags out for Hannibal to accept but he kept his hands buried in the pockets of his luxurious robe.

"If could would you please come in and put them away for me?"

Will could feel a bubble of discontent rising up in his stomach but inhaled and nodded "Sure" he said on the exhale "Happy to help" 

"Good right this way" Hannibal smiled moving aside to let Will in.

It seemed like a maze to get to the kitchen Will set the bags on the counter "There you are" he said once again getting ready to leave.

"It said online that you would put the items away individually if that is what I requested"

Will heaved a sigh "Okay I'll level with you I don't think I should put your groceries away because you aren't disabled or elderly, that was who the owner had in mind when he put that on the site. That is also who we mostly deliver to, you are more than capable of doing this yourself. Stop thinking you're owed something and put your own damn groceries away"

Hannibal didn't raise an eyebrow he just chortled to himself "My my don't we have a razor sharp tongue Will, I admire that you're very honest but unfortunately the customer is always right even when he's wrong he's right. Either put my groceries away or I'll be forced to call and complain about you"

"Of fucking course you would, you sit here in your fancy house which also doubles as your workspace and threaten to get a working guy fired. Typical white rich asshole but you do what you must I have more important things to do than to put your fucking food away while you watch me like some entitled Hugh Hefner wanna be aren't you late for a mani/pedi?"

"Antebellum" Hannibal said as Will was heading down the hall away from the kitchen it caught Will's attention enough to get him to turn around.

"Excuse me?"

"Antebellum, it's the architectural design of this house. Meaning prewar, ante is Latin meaning 'before' and bellum is 'war'; this house was built in the 19th century"

"What is your point?"

"You presume a great deal about me, I didn't build this house and I'm not going to be ashamed to say I paid a pretty price for it, it's a historical home. I can understand your frustration with people of wealth but don't assume too much about a person until you've truly gotten to know them"

Will rolled his eyes "Okay so you're very educated and know big words like Antebellum good for you but it does not change the fact you think I should have to do whatever you wish and you're able bodied, there is an old man named Seymour who fought in Vietnam and doesn't have either of his legs, but he has amazing upper body strength because he fucking chose not to give up and the first time I ever delivered groceries and I tried to help him he slapped the shit out of me, so if he can manage I know you can. Goodbye Dr. Lecter"

Once outside the house he had a moment of clarity that if he called Will's manager then surely he would be fired "Dammit, think of Adam first" he muttered going back to the door he opened it up to be faced with Hannibal again.

"Change your mind?"

"Yes sir" he growled and Hannibal let him pass. Will once back in the kitchen unpacked the bags "Do you have specific place or way you'd like this put away?"

"Well the eggs and the strawberries go in the refrigerator, I have a bread box behind you. It's too bad you unpacked the other bags those items go in the pantry and its down that little hallway but you can manage right?"

Will felt his chest tighten "Yes sir I can"

Hannibal smiled "Good boy, now if you'll excuse me I am supposed to be getting a massage. Come find me in the salon when you're done I'll tip you"

Will glared at him from behind "Son-of-a-bitch" he whispered opening the refrigerator door he put the egg carton inside and the strawberries on the top shelf he thought briefly about opening the carton and smashing an egg but that would equal a phone call and Will would've been in deep shit for not checking the eggs before delivery. He wasn't worth losing his job over so he shut the door then repacked the bags for the pantry, it was promising to be a very long day.  
 *******

Adam was watching TV while Beth and Beverly were talking on a couch nearby "Hey who's that?" Beverly asked peeling the blinds up looking across the street at a strawberry blonde woman getting into a car with a younger woman opening the passenger's door then going to the driver's seat.

"Oh that's Bedelia Du Maurier, she used to be a psychiatrist but something happened and she lost her license to practice" Beth filled her in.

"Really? Is that her daughter?"

"Um I'm not sure I just know her name is Margot, she goes everywhere with Bedelia and they never really come out of their house. My mom thinks they're lovers because she went to give them some of their mail that got put in our box by mistake and Bedelia answered the door in a leather catsuit"

Beverly let out a squeal of laughter "Oh my God there are some freaky people in this fucking town but that sounds sexy. I'd let her dominate me she was foxy"

"Wait I thought you wanted Will"

"Oh Bethy my dear it's called bi-sexual I perfectly able to want them both it would be amazing if it were at the same time but Will is a difficult one, we're neighbors and all I really know about him is he smokes cigarettes and weed sometimes"

Beth's eyes widened she put her fingers to her lips shaking her head "Adam doesn't need to know things like that about his brother" she whispered.

"I know he smokes cigarettes but I didn't know about the marijuana" Adam chimed in.

Beverly turned her attention to Adam "So what else do you know about your twin brother Adam?"

"I won't tell you anything too personal because Will is a very private person, if he wants you to know something he'll tell you. You..you try too hard"

Beth covered her mouth with a laugh and Beverly was pink cheeked with embarrassment, "Oof how very honest of you Adam but I appreciate it. What kind of girls does Will like?"

"I don't know, he has never dated one that I have met. Will never really has time for dating"

"Okay but he has time for a quick bang right?"

Adam wasn't quite sure what she meant "She means would he be interested in just sex?"

"Will is interested in sex, he masturbates I mean not as much as me" 

Both girls began laughing "Um Adam I think that's one of those things Will wouldn't want anyone to know but that's good he's healthy and sounds like you are too or you're just frustrated, are you frustrated Adam?"

"I'm always frustrated Beverly, I don't understand a lot of things like people's feelings or the things they say with double meanings or one thing representing something completely opposite of what they truly mean"

"No honey are you sexually frustrated?"

"Beverly" Beth shoved her shoulder as her cheeks brightened with a slight red hue.

"Kind of, how does one get to sex?"

Beverly looked at Beth with a smirk she stood and led Beth by her hand over to Adam she sat them side by side "Well first Adam you have to kiss a girl, have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yes, Amber Johnson in the fourth grade. We were underneath the jungle gym and she was just the most fascinating girl I'd ever met, she bought me a keychain back from Florida from NASA. I kissed her but she didn't want me to"

"Hey it's okay at least you had that courage right?"

"Beverly don't do this" Beth warned "Relax Bethy, now you like Beth right?"

Adam nodded firmly "And I know Beth likes you don't you want to kiss her?"

"More than anything" he said in a heated whisper.

"Well there you go, come on and make nice kids"

"Adam you don't have to go through with this if you aren't comfortable" Beth said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you want to kiss him too Bethy?"

"Stop it Beverly this isn't how it should be" Beth hissed cutting her eyes at Beverly.

"Tell you what I'm going to take a piss and let you two decide how it should be okay? Have fun and if I come back and you two are having a little too much fun I'll see myself out" she got up and slinked out of the room to the upstairs.

"Adam, I don't want you to feel overwhelmed okay? We don't have to do this now..."

"I want to and not because of Beverly, can I..can I kiss you Beth?"

Beth placed her finger tips on Adam's opposite cheek and turned his face towards her to look in his eyes "I'd like that" she whispered. They moved their lips towards one another until soft contact was made making both their hearts begin to race.

The second peck was quite the same until Beth placed both hands to cup his face and pulled him into her embrace. They kept giving one another small kisses and Beth was leaning back so Adam would fall on top of her "I want to kiss you with tongues now is that okay?" he breathed against her chin.

"I love how you ask for permission and don't push yourself on me, you are truly a much different kind of guy but yes you may"

Adam planted kisses on Beth's neck and flicked his tongue across her soft skin her eyes closed and her mouth dropped open slightly "Adam..." her arms went around his neck and holding him tighter against her.

He kissed his way up to her mouth licking across her lips she puckered them trying to pull his tongue into her mouth but he pulled back slightly. Adam admired Beth with her eyes closed she looked like an angel to him "You're so beautiful" 

She opened her eyes to gaze into his eyes "So are you Adam" she wanted his lips more than anything. He laid forward and gave her what she so desired and once his tongue penetrated past her lips Beth felt a tingle deep in her womanhood. Adam was beginning to get hard she could feel the tightening in his jeans against her leg, how she ached to touch him there but she was afraid to move too quickly with him.

They were both collapsing onto the sofa with Adam on top of Beth "Wait...Adam slow down okay?" Beth had to take back control.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, it's just if we go too fast it could be bad for you. I don't want either of us to lose control and you've never done that before, it's going to change a lot of things between us"

Adam nodded and back off of Beth "You're right Beth but I need to use the bathroom can I go to the basement one?"

"Yeah sure I understand" Beth knew he needed time to sort himself out and she couldn't help feeling even more aroused knowing she got him that way.

Beverly returned downstairs to see Beth straightening her hair out "Where did Adam go?"

"Uh he had to use the bathroom so I told him to go to the one in the basement"

She giggled "What? I wasn't going to move that fast with him"

"Oh God stop treating him like a special needs kid"

"That's horrible Beverly and I don't but it is a big deal to Adam okay? He isn't some frat jerk"

"Holy shit Bethy you love him don't you? That is so sweet and I'm not just being a sarcastic bitch about it, I've never been in love before after my parents divorced I just have never believed in it. Now lust and ecstasy I believe in those things, they're real"

"I've had those things already and they weren't all they were cracked up to be. And I do feel those things for Adam but love is the best feeling, because I don't want to use him or hurt him. He cares for me in the oddest of ways but he is so special and unique I hope you find someone like that someday or something like it"

Beverly nodded "Doubtful but thanks for the sentiment, listen I'm going to go I have to go visit my grandmother so she can tell me what's wrong with me and all the ways I disappoint her. I'll see you later"

"Bye" after Beverly left Adam had come back upstairs "All better?" she asked and he nodded. "Do you want to sit with me? Maybe we can cuddle"

Adam smiled "I'd like that"

"Me too" Beth laid down on the couch and patted the spot next to her Adam came over and laid beside her. They were profiled tightly against each other Beth stared at Adam's facial profile while he watched the TV then leaned forward and pecked his cheek it was the beginning of something beautiful for the two of them.  
 *******

It took Will a few minutes in the maze of the downstairs to find Hannibal "All done" he said watching as a blonde woman massaged Hannibal's back.

He held his hand up to stop her then he rose from the table and got up she offered his robe but he refused "That's lovely" Will said trying not to stare directly at Hannibal's semi-erect penis.

"Wouldn't have pegged you for modest"

"Can I please have the tip...my..can you just give me the money or whatever?"

Hannibal was clearly amused "Of course I think you've earned it" he went across the room to a desk and opened a small drawer taking out an envelope then walked halfway and extended the envelope "Here you are"

"You aren't going to make this easy are you?" Will said bitterly stepping into the room and meeting him he went to take the envelope but Hannibal held onto it but Will yanked it as hard as he could.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"No, I'm good. I have to be going now"

"Return soon Will, please don't be a stranger"

Will stopped in the doorway "What were you doing Friday?"

"Pardon?" Hannibal asked letting his masseuse wrap the robe around him.

"I saw you parked behind the store what were you doing?"

"I like to park sometimes and just think, I wasn't really doing anything just processing some thoughts. I do this quite often and I am very unaware of my surroundings"

Will shook his head "That's bullshit, you were very aware and you were watching me. I don't know why and I don't give a shit, stay away from me" he didn't wait for Hannibal to say anything else he just kept going then slammed the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

Will was startled when he came out of work to his car to find Hannibal leaning against it "I thought I fucking told you to stay away from me?"

"I wish I could Will..."

"I bet if I get a restraining order you'll be able to or else you'll find yourself in jail. Why are you even doing this?" 

Hannibal gave Will a quizzical look "Why don't you tell me why you think I am"

"I don't know, he can't be paying you much and I have nothing to offer you but all I ask is let me get a head start before you call him" 

The puzzled look Hannibal was giving Will told him that Hannibal wasn't watching him for the reason he had thought. "Who Will? Are you in some kind of trouble? Tell me now and I will take care of it"

"What? No, I'm not in any trouble and it's no one. Why the fuck are you watching me outside my job? Did you come here yesterday to see if I was working? What'd you want from me?"

Hannibal came to Will "Let me take you out to dinner and I will explain everything"

"Now? I can't I have to pick up my brother and get him home and besides I don't want to" Will brushed past Hannibal to get to his car, he stuck his key into the door lock when his breath was taken away by Hannibal grabbing a fistful of Will's curls "You are a very rude boy Will, what am I to do with you?"

"Let go me" he said through his gritted teeth "I can't do that Will but don't worry I'm not going to hurt you at least not now, not until I've had your consent"

"My what? Look I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you but I'd advise you to let go or I'll fucking stab you"

"With what? Your keys?" Hannibal jerked them from the lock while Will struggled to get free.

"The more you fight me the tighter I will pull so I suggest you just relax, I said I wasn't going to hurt you. Now when is your next day off?"

"T.Tuesday" he gasped making his body go limp just like when he was a boy enduring his father's abuse, it would be over soon enough.

"Tuesday you will come to my house for dinner and we can talk how does that sound?"

Will grunted in pain "Fine now let go" Hannibal released his hair a little at a time just to feel it running through his fingers "Good boy Will, and if you think you can skip out on it you're very sadly mistaken. I will find you okay?"

Will gave Hannibal a hateful glare "I'll fucking be there then you better leave me the fuck alone!"

"We'll see Will" Hannibal held his keys out and he pulled them away and got into his car as fast as he could.  
 *******

An unexpected visitor to Hannibal's doorstep disturbed his fantasies of having Will over for dinner, "Albert hello I didn't think we were meeting this evening unless I wrote the date wrong"

"Oh no we're still on for next Friday I'm here as a favor for my daughter, may I come in? I brought a nice dry red and it's a decent vintage" he presented a bottle of wine.

"Please do come in, what can I do for Alana? Does she need me to make a call to her school of choice? I would be happy to oblige" he led Albert Bloom into his kitchen.

"No, it's not for her but it's for a friend of hers. Will Graham" 

Hannibal froze when Albert said his name the timing was too perfect. He gathered himself and two glasses then turned to face Albert setting the glasses on the island "Oh? Is the boy in trouble of any kind?"

"Aside from financial none that I'm aware of, you see he has a twin brother..."

"Yes, Adam Raki. I met them both in the store where Will and Alana work" he said opening a drawer for the corkscrew.

"That's right and Adam has Asperger syndrome so as you can imagine it's difficult for the fella to fit in anywhere. God knows this town isn't such an advanced enough place for him"

Hannibal nodded he knew where Albert was going "You want me to finance his way into Rhys?"

"Alana naturally thought of you after all you're well connected, she says Will really would like for his brother to have a future and opportunities. But it would also set that young man free of the burden of looking after him"

Hannibal dug the screw into the cork as he savored this new piece of information, this new line of bait. He knew exactly how he would get Will to be complicit. "Albert, you came to the right place..."  
 *******

It was struggle to get Adam away from Beth's and after he had found out why they got into a rather loud shouting match which ended with Adam slamming their bedroom door and locking Will out for the night. Alice stood in the kitchen shaking from all the tension she was trying to prepare dinner "Here let me cook dinner you're going to chop a finger off" Will took the knife away aggressively making her hold her hands up in surrender as she backed away from the counter.

"Are you going to make him break up with her?" Alice asked softly taking a seat at the table.

"I don't know. I just can't believe she suddenly decides to start dating him after telling me they were going to take it easy"

"And you believed her? She's twenty years old Will, she's probably done things Adam hasn't even heard of"

Will rolled his eyes "Alice he's not a fucking child, he has porn on his computer and his phone so likely he knows more than Beth. I'm not even pissed that he has a girlfriend I'm pissed because it's going to make it harder to get him to accept going to Rhys. He won't want to leave her...just when I think things are improving" Will began banging the knife blade roughly chopping carrots while Alice flinched "STOP IT WILLIAM!" she shouted.

She dashed out of the room and up the stairs to her own bedroom Will cracked his neck from side to side he was far too young to carry around all this responsibility. He scooped the carrots and dropped them into the boiling pot of soup, he needed a cigarette badly he looked up through the door that led to the backyard, Beverly's bedroom light was on.

Will turned the soup down on medium then went outside he picked up a few acorns and tossed them up at Beverly's window. She got up from her bed and looked out the window to see Will waving at her she smirked lifting it up "Well if it isn't the great masturbator"

"What?" 

"Oh don't play dumb with me Graham your brother spilled the beans"

Will shook his head and rolled his eyes "Great, never mind"

"Wait, what'd you need? Weed? Cigarette? Pussy? I got two out of three which two do you think I have?" 

"Is everything a game to you Beverly?"

"Is everything always so serious to you William?"

"I need a cigarette"

Beverly nodded smiling "I got that, be down in a sec" 

Will crossed his arms and leaned against the shed as Beverly scaled the fence "Thank you"

She held it back from him "We share it as this is my last one"

"Okay fair enough" he said taking it from her and pulling out his lighter from his pocket.

"Tough day grocery delivery boy? Some old man give you shit?"

Will chuckled "No but one time Oscar Haines threw actual shit at me, he accused me of being a Nazi spy. Funny thing he was never in the World War II he just used to like to read novels about it"

"Alzheimer's, my mom sees that a lot at the nursing home it's some sad shit. I hope I get it when I'm old so I can forget everything bad I ever did and just be as loud and lewd as I want"

Will chortled until smoke came out of his nose "You are awful Beverly but I think that's why I like you"

"Oh yeah? How much do you like me Will? Enough to let me suck you off?" she came closer and reached her hand out for his belt but he quickly grabbed her wrist "Ooh loving the Christian Grey vibes"

"You don't want me Beverly, believe me" he warned releasing her.

"Oh my God! Just like the fucking movie! Haven't you watched that shit? It just makes the girl want the guy more when he's all moody and mysterious"

"Beverly, I'm not the kind of guy you think I am"

"Well, what kind of guy are you Will Graham? I'd really like to know"

"Well to quote your favorite character Christian Grey 'I'm fifty shades of fucked up' and unlike him I'm actually gay but I'd appreciate if you kept that yourself please?"

Beverly's eyes widened and her mouth was agape "Oh of course I'll keep it quiet" she was disappointed but Will knew she meant it. 

"I need to go finish cooking dinner even though Adam is protesting..."

"Hey how'd that go for him by the way with Beth?"

"Let me guess you had something to do with that?"

"Um was not I supposed to? They like each other, Beth really loves your brother. I mean it sucks there aren't really any gay guys around here for you but you shouldn't take it away from your brother"

"I'm not taking anything away from him in fact I have given up quite a bit for Adam, until anyone else can prove that they will do the same I think he should be more guarded with his heart and his dick" 

He was walking away with Beverly finishing the cigarette and watching him "Does anyone truly know you Will Graham?"

He turned his head to the side before he got halfway to the door "No not really and I want to keep it that way, the less people know the less they have to hurt me or control me with. Thanks for the smoke and for not outing me I'll get you back sometime." 


	6. Chapter 6

Two sets of eyes watched Will from the parking lot as he was leaving work Tuesday afternoon, it was Bedelia and Margot "Are we following him?" Margot asked reaching for the keys in the ignition as Bedelia took in every detail about the young man.

"No, we already know where he's going and I'm damn sure I know what's going to happen"

"Well don't you want to warn him?"

Bedelia glanced over at Margot who she could tell was seething and ready to pounce but it was too soon "Listen I know you want to get Hannibal, I want that too but we have to be patient, we'll approach the boy in good time but if we jump too early then Hannibal will know and he'll flee. I've waited twenty years Margot and this time that bastard won't get away from me."

Margot growled a little but obeyed she started the car and went the opposite direction as Will. Hannibal Lecter was going to pay for every ounce of pain they suffered, if Bedelia was going to puss out on Margot she'd take matters into her own hands.

Her twin brother Mason had been one of Hannibal's many submissives but Margot called him a victim, he always was delicately off balance mentally and emotionally Hannibal had no business taking advantage of Mason. But by the time Margot had figured out what was going on Hannibal had refused to stop seeing Mason, sending her brother over the edge. He lashed out by stalking Hannibal and trying desperately to get his attention but when he failed Mason took his own life and unfortunately took Margot's mother with him, driving his car over a cliff drowning the two of them. 

Margot didn't know Will but she spied on him from across the street while he was at the Buchwald's house and as soon as she saw his twin brother she knew she had to save him. Bedelia claimed she wanted revenge but she was much like Mason, she wanted Hannibal to notice her again. Bedelia wasn't going to stand in her way of making that fuck pay for taking her whole world from her.   
*******

Will asked Beth if Adam could stay longer as he had was having dinner with someone but refused to give any more details than that. He felt a heaviness in his chest and in the pit of his stomach as he approached Hannibal's house again. He sighed putting the car in park then turning it off he couldn't stop thinking about when Hannibal held him by his hair.

He was close enough for Will to smell him, most likely expensive cologne by one of the more famous designers for men his own age. But it was musky yet lightly floral with hints of spice it didn't repulse Will and neither did the hair pulling if he were honest.

But what he meant by that he couldn't leave Will alone puzzled him, if he weren't working for or with his father then how did Will get onto Hannibal's radar? Dinner had better have brought answers otherwise Will's next stop was to the police. Things had seemed to finally settle down for Will and he didn't want to lose their place, it was always most difficult to pack up and move again.

He wasn't dressed fancy just in his jeans, a flannel shirt unbuttoned and a white t-shirt and he acurately predicted Hannibal would be dressed nice when he answered the door. Hannibal looked slightly disappointed in Will's attire "Sorry if I didn't show up with bells on or in a three piece suit but it's like that when you feel forced to show up for dinner"

"Trust me in future instances it won't be force or threat that brings you to my door but I will have to get over how you dress it matters very little to me. Please come in, how was work?" Hannibal asked he led Will inside and through the halls but this time to the dining room.

"Work was fine, look I don't care to make small talk. What do you want from me?"

"You are of little patience aren't you precious Will? Please take your seat they'll be serving us very shortly" Hannibal pulled out the chair beside the end of the very lengthy table "They? You have staff?"

"Yes, I have two housekeepers and tonight they're earning extra money to serve and clean up after us. Generally I sit at the head of the table but that's usually when I'm entertaining a larger group this evening it will just be the two of us, we will eat first then retire to the study where all your burning questions will be sated. So I'm afraid it's small talk until then"

Will shook his head and took a seat in the chair "I work in a grocery store not much goes on except when maybe two school kids have a food fight with the produce that's actually the most excitement we get all day. So how was your day?"

Hannibal smiled softly "That's a good boy Will and my day was wonderful especially now that you're here"

One of the housekeepers wheeled in a long cart "Ah dinner is served, I hope you like lamb Will"

"I've never had it"

"What a pity it is such tender meat, and considered a delicacy in many countries but I'm glad you will get to enjoy it with me for the first time"

There was a play on his words and Will could tell, he wasn't the brightest but Will could pick up on subtleties. He bit his tongue trying to hold back commenting or asking any further questions about his presence in Hannibal's house "Do you entertain often?"

"Yes, I do. Quite frequently, I have many friends and they come to enjoy dinner parties. In time you will be invited to them but that won't be for some time, you need proper grooming first"

Will nearly choked "I'm sorry, grooming?!? What am I? A dog?" 

Hannibal calmly took a sip of his wine "Of course not we'll discuss that..."

"Yeah after dinner I know. Can we eat in silence? I don't have much else to say" 

Hannibal waited for the housekeepers to leave the room when he reached over and slapped Will's cheek with the back of his fingers. Will reacted by taking his knife and lunging at Hannibal with but he was thwarted, Hannibal bent his arm until the pain made him drop the knife "Fuck!"

"You will not be rude to me especially in my house and in front of my staff. Apologize" 

Will sneered at him while wincing he wanted to see how far Hannibal would take the pain "Very well suit yourself" he twisted Will's arm until there was pop "I'M SORRY!!!" Will shouted and Hannibal immediately released him taking his wine glass and sipping nonchalantly as Will picked his knife up and flexed his arm.

"I suggest you put that knife down Will, don't forget I have one as well and I have a vast knowledge of the human body. So I suggest if you don't want to be dearly departed and leave your brother Adam all alone then you'll behave yourself. I've gone to a great trouble for you but apparently your mother Alice hasn't taught you good manners or gratitude"

Will leaped up from the table "Do not say their names! You stay away from them!"

Hannibal smugly looked at Will from his chair "Sit, your food will get cold"

"What kind of sick fuck are you?"

He gleamed at Will with a slick smirk "All be will be revealed in good time, take your seat and lets have a nice dinner shall we?"  
 *******

Margot was watching out the living room window as the Buchwald girl and Will Graham's twin brother were holding hands and walking down the sidewalk. Bedelia was taking a nap as she was struck with one of her migraines, Margot got up from the sofa she too felt like a walk. She followed Beth and Adam loosely, she didn't know what she was doing or what she hoped to do if they caught her she'd decide but if not she'd just follow them around.

They ended up a Lorenzo's the small Italian eatery with the delicious pizza, Margot smirked she could use a little food fuel. Inside Beth and Adam were flagged down by a dark haired girl that Margot had seen frequently and another girl who struck a strong cord with Margot. She was beautiful and not too much younger than herself she quickly faced away from the group. "Hey Beverly, hey Alana" she heard Beth speak, Margot looked over her shoulder and mouthed her "Alana" it was the name of an angel with the face to match.

Margot was out of her depth she was about to act rash and stray from the plan, Bedelia would punish her for being that close. But surely those Will considered friends would be able to help him get out of Hannibal's clutches? Margot was ready to approach when the bell above the door rang and Margot saw Bedelia coming in, Margot knew she was caught "Alright lets get a pizza to go and you are to never do this again" Bedelia whispered.

"Maybe they can help us" Margot said not looking at Bedelia, she was fixated on Alana who was laughing, Margot admired how innocent she looked.

Bedelia jerked her arm "That girl you keep eyeing, her family is friends with him. She believes he is a good man and will not entertain your bashing of him. Don't you get it? He isn't stupid he blends into his surroundings, people love him"

"You don't know that" Margot hissed meeting Bedelia's gaze when Margot caught sight of Beverly staring at the two of them. Margot jerked her arm away "Someone is watching"

Bedelia turned her head to lock eyes with Beverly then turned to Margot "Fuck the pizza lets go" 

They were walking to Bedelia's car when Beverly came outside "Hey uh either of you have any cigarettes?" she approached.

"No, neither of us smoke and you shouldn't either. Margot get in the car" she ordered.

Margot went to say something "Margot!" Bedelia snapped and she got into the car slamming the door.

"I think it's so hot you know?" Beverly said her cheeks burning as Bedelia was going to get into her car "Excuse me?"

"The thing you two got going and if you guys have an open thing going on, I'm more than willing to join in. I'm almost eighteen just a few months"

"I don't think this is for you sweetheart"

Beverly rolled her eyes "First of all I'm nobody's fucking sweetheart, I'm kinky to the fucking bone. I'm around if you change your mind" she turned and went back inside the restaurant.

Inside the car Margot watched Beverly "What'd she want?" Margot asked as Bedelia got inside.

"Seems she wants to join us"

"Think she'll be of any help?"

"Margot, I didn't come here to get another female submissive..."

"I'm not your submissive! At least not entirely we have a mutual mission or do we still both want Hannibal's head?"

"Of course we do" 

Margot narrowed her eyes as Bedelia put on her sunglasses, the question remained for her which head of Hannibal's did Bedelia truly desire to have?  
 *******

After dinner Will sat with his arms crossed in Hannibal's home office "This feels like a session, but I'm not here to spill my guts. You promised answers after dinner"

"Would you like a cocktail first?"

"No! Stop stalling and get to the fucking point!"

"Alright Will, how familiar are you with S&M? Dominants and submissive?"

Will chortled "Oh fuck me...this is a sex thing for you? Well, just to be clear and upfront I'm seventeen"

Hannibal sat unphased "That matters not, I want you Will. I desire you"

"The feeling isn't mutual Dr. Lecter" Will went to get up "Sit down" Hannibal grew stern.

"I wouldn't make a good submissive, I have trouble obeying"

"Nothing I can't fix with time and the right conditioning"

Will couldn't believe himself but he sat back down "Okay I'll let you get through your big sales pitch on reasons why I should be your submissive and let you abuse me..."

"You are at a misunderstanding, it's not about abuse. I want to have you Will, to own you but in exchange for your willingness to give all of yourself to me there is nothing I will deny you. I shall do everything but love you, I'm not interested in romance. I want to fuck you, I want you at my beckon call and willing to do every last thing that pleases me. The only time you would experience any kind of abuse as you so call it is when I have to punish you. I have a contract that you must sign, it will outline everything along with what I expect, what I demand, the rules you must follow and the consequences of the rules being broken" Hannibal reached over to the small table beside him and picked up a manilla folder showing it to Will.

"I'm not interested, I don't care what you offer me. I belong to no one. Thank you for dinner Dr. Lecter but I must be going"

"Everyone has something they want if not something they need" 

"There's nothing I need at least not from you, this is your final warning if you come at me again I will..."

"What about Adam?" Hannibal interrupted.

"Look if you're thinking about getting my brother to sign that disgusting fucking contract so help me..."

"Is there anything he needs? Anything you'd like to get for him or do for him?"

Will slammed the office door "What the fuck are you playing at?"

"Rhys, is it not your wish for him to go?"

"Oh I see what you're doing but that's okay my friend Alana's father knows someone who can help"

A wild smirk spread across his face as he waved to Will and pointed to himself "No!"

"Yes, I'm your only hope of getting Adam into that school and it will be worth it I promise. Adam will have everything he'll ever need there but all you have to do is sign this. Agree to be all mine and I will take care of Adam but don't feel discouraged I'll take care of you as well"

Will's lip quivered and tears began to form in the corners of his eyes "I need to think it over at least"

"That is your right, take this home with you and read over it carefully. I'll give you until Saturday to decide and I'll expect an answer but I am your only chance of Adam even getting a peek into Rhys. I can see you're overwhelmed and upset so please excuse yourself, I'll be anxiously awaiting your answer Will."

Once Will had gone Hannibal sat triumphantly in his chair, things always had a way of falling in Hannibal's favor. No matter how stubborn or strong willed they were Hannibal always got his way.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice came into the kitchen from work early Wednesday morning to see Will sitting at the table staring down a manila folder with tears in his eyes "Will?" she approached carefully and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her "What?"

"What's the matter? Did Adam have a rough night? You're crying" she went to wipe his tears away but he pushed her hands back and did it himself.

"No, he's fine. It's just..." what was he going to tell her? That a well respected psychiatrist of the town was willing to fund Adam's way into Rhys if only Will would be his sex slave?

"...I'm just tired is all and I had nightmares last night. I'm going to try to get a couple hours before school" he picked up the folder then went upstairs. Alice knew something was wrong but she knew better than to pry in Will's life too much, she was terrified if she did he might hurt her.

Upstairs Will opened the folder once more by his lamplight to read every word of the contract carefully. There was no one he could turn to because none of those around him had ever been in such a position. It wasn't as if Will didn't enjoy the idea of being fucked by an older man but to be owned by a man who wanted to do unspeakable things to him as outlined, he didn't know if he could make that sacrifice. He glanced over at Adam and his perspective began to shift, if Will said no to Hannibal then his brother would only ever get as far as high school, there was no money for college even a normal one. 

The clock was ticking like a time-bomb Will only had forty-eight more hours to make his decision what was he to do?  
 *******

Hannibal wasn't happy to see Will on his doorsteps in the afternoon "Will, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I called out, I need to talk to you about the contract"

Hannibal moistened his lips he very much wanted to bring Will inside but he was still on office hours and he wasn't going to break his professional code "Now is not a good time, we can discuss it Friday"

"Well, see you want an answer by then and I...I want to do it but..." Will stammered.

Hannibal's heart fluttered when Will said he wanted to but it came to crashing halt when he was the worst three letter word in existence 'but' "There are to be no buts either you do or you don't"

"...I can't agree to do everything in that contract, some of those things are degrading and humiliating to me"

"Given all the money I'm going to be giving you for your brother to get into Rhys I think it's a small price to pay to be a little degraded don't you?"

Will didn't know why he bothered to try and negotiate Hannibal was far too selfish. "You son-of-a-bitch" he spat at Hannibal who just stood unaffected.

"I have a patient inside and new one coming soon but if you want to discuss this then five o'clock is last appointment. I'll hear you out at least" Hannibal couldn't be unbendable if he truly wanted Will. He would have to give just a little to get a lot more in return.

"Fine I'll wait in my car" Will shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and turned back for his car. He could feel Hannibal's eyes watching him like a hawk as Will was coming out of the gate a young woman was walking towards the house.

"Excuse me" she spoke to him "Is that Dr. Lecter's house?"

"Yeah there's a sign right there" 

"You don't have to get nasty with me, I'm new here I didn't know"

"I'm sorry I'm just having a cluster fuck of a day you know?"

She laughed lightly "Yes, I do know. I'm Margot and you are?"

"Will, do you just want to keep it first name only?" he asked as they shook hands.

"Yes, I would actually. Are you here to see Dr. Lecter too?"

"No, well yes but not professionally. I mean he's not treating me or anything we uh...it's complicated"

"It's okay don't worry about it. That's your business, I'm here for grief counseling actually. My brother and mom died on the same day a few years ago. I just haven't been the same since"

"Wow I don't think I would be either, what about your father?"

Margot smirked and rolled her eyes "He abandoned us a long time ago, I suppose that's why my brother did everything he did."

Will looked at her strangely "What'd you mean? What'd he do?"

"He was seeing this older man and this guy fucked him up real good mentally and emotionally, physically too apparently at least that's what was revealed after the autopsy. Well this guy he liked having complete control over my brother and made him so dependent on him but my brother displeased him so he broke it off. Wouldn't take his calls and the emotionally fragile way my brother was he didn't take it too well. He drove himself and my mother off a cliff and into the ocean. I wasn't eighteen yet so I became a ward of the state, I had some pretty horrible foster families before my current mother found me. I'm sorry...I shouldn't be telling a complete stranger this but you just have one of those faces I suppose"

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss and I hope the man who did that to your brother gets what he deserves"

"Oh trust me he will, justice will be served. If you'll excuse me I don't want to be late for my appointment. You have a good day Will"

He nodded "You too, Margot."  
 *******

Margot laughed to herself as she walked up to Hannibal's front door, she and Bedelia planned a ruse for Margot to pretend to need his help. She of course couldn't tell him her last name was Verger, he'd know immediately who she was. Instead told him her last name was Smith but she kept small details from her real life into her story, she was really abused in foster care after Mason committed murder/suicide to which she also had to change certain details there. Her goals were to get a detailed layout of Hannibal's house and to possibly entice Hannibal into taking her in as a submissive and at the right time she'd strike.

She took a deep breath as she rang the door bell she looked back to see Will smoking a cigarette in his car watching the house. Margot wondered just how far Will had gone with Hannibal, he didn't seem as if he were under the older man's spell just yet. He seemed stubborn and very willful, Bedelia said there is a possibility that Hannibal may never fully possess Will Graham. Rough around the edges and definitely had a story to tell about how he got that way, it was going to be interesting to see how Will would respond once Bedelia and Margot gained control. 

Turning back to the door it wasn't long before the previous patient emerged and Hannibal behind him "You must be Margot"

"Yes, I'm sorry if I'm too early I imagine you might need a little time to mentally prepare for the next appointment but I have a thing about being early"

"It's not a problem I'll just have you wait outside the door while I get ready, may I offer you some tea?" he asked moving aside to let her pass.

"No thank you I'm afraid caffeine of any kind makes me jittery" Margot was informed by Bedelia to pass if Hannibal offered her tea because he was known to dose it to make his patients more pliable verbally. She couldn't risk exposure but he seemed fine without her accepting.

"Here we are take a seat and I'll call you in when I'm ready, let me take your coat"

Margot removed her jacket and handed it to him he hung it up on the coat rack across from the door to his office. Disappearing into his office but not fully shutting the door Margot leaned forward and peered inside to watch his every move. He was making notes in a file not half as intimidating as Bedelia made him out to be. They went over Margot's story a hundred times to make sure she had every minute detail down solid, any holes in the story or contradictions then Hannibal would get suspicious. Margot's plan if she got caught was to find the nearest sharp object and put him out of his misery and once she saw the gold letter opener on his desk she had planned to steal it and keep it on her at all times. But everything was going to be fine, she had to remain calm and determined but also patient, she sat there waiting while imagining all kinds of murder scenarios.

"Margot you may come in now" his call grounded her to reality and she got up and entered, shutting the door behind her.

"I just wanted to get up to speed with the email you sent me, very detailed" he commented and suddenly she felt nervous and tingly all over with a bit of dizziness.

"I...I just wanted to get it all out so we jump straight into it" she said and he nodded making a note.

"I actually appreciate patients who do that, some people it takes weeks others months or even years to open them up. Some that have big issues they are so buried in denial it's hard to penetrate that defensive layer to show them the truth but you seem like you're ready to work on everything. So let's get started on your journey to healing..."  
***  
Beth found Adam staring out the window instead of doing his homework she tapped the table in front of him "Adam, you need to work okay?" she gently reminded him.

"I can't right now, something is wrong with Will"

Beth moved her hand to take Adam's open one "He seemed fine to me"

"That's because you're not connected the way he and I are, I know he has stress in his life and I'm one of them but this is different. Someone is bothering him" he said looking away from the window and down at his open textbook.

"Someone? Don't you mean something?"

He shook his head furiously "No, someone and I'm scared Beth because what if it's..." he stopped in mid-sentence and he began trembling. "...I can't go through that again Beth. We got away from him and Will promised we were never going to have to see him again. Will took care of it and he makes mom keep her promise...I can't go through it ever again"

"Hey it's okay. You are safe Adam, come here" Beth pulled him into her arms and he laid his head aside her shoulder "What are you talking about?"

"I can't say, we don't talk about it anymore"

"But it's bothering you Adam and holding it in won't make it go away remember? It'll amplify in your head until it cripples you with fear. You can tell me anything and everything, I won't say anything to Will or anyone else, promise"

Adam cling to Beth tighter with tears falling from his eyes she clutched him firmer in her grasp "Please talk to me babe maybe I can help"

He pulled away from Beth "No! You can't ever get near him! I won't...I won't let you! He can never see you!" 

Beth cupped his face "Adam! You're scaring me please who are you talking about?"

"My...my father" he squeaked out. Beth rubbed her cheeks in small circles around his cheeks "Why? What did he do?"

"He's mean, maybe even evil. He used to hit us - mom, Will and me. Will mostly because he chose to stand between us. But the worst day was the last day, Will made sure of it"

Her eyes widened "Last day? What did Will do?"

"He beat dad with a waffle maker and then with his baseball bat" Adam whispered.

"But he didn't die, mom wouldn't let Will kill him. Instead we..we ran away with only our clothes. I lost all my models of rockets but it didn't matter where we went he found us. Will made mom promise that we'd never see him again and she did but what if he found us again? I don't...I can't..."

Beth pulled him close again "Hey, there is no way even if he did find you would I or anyone else around here let him hurt you all again. My father wouldn't allow it nor would Alana's or Beverly's uncle. We are all on yours and Will's side, you have friends now that will put themselves between you both and him okay?"

Adam bawled letting out a loud gasp of relief "No one is going to hurt you ever again" she kissed the back his neck "And I'm so sorry that you grew up in hell like that. You and Will didn't deserve that at all" she rubbed his back while he soothed.

"I love you Beth" he whispered sniffling and sobbing "Oh Adam I love you too, do you want to go cuddle on the couch for a bit?"

He pulled apart and nodded "Yeah I do, I very much want to"

While laying in Beth's arms Adam began to settle down "I think Will is going to send me away" Adam said out of nowhere.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I found this brochure for a school for the gifted, I think he wants to send me there"

Beth swallowed a hard lump as she sat up making Adam sit with her "And? Does that scare you or upset you?"

"I don't know I think he's doing it to protect me, but we don't have the money for something like that. I'm scared that if I'm there what will happen to Will and mom? If Will does have the money to send me to that school then he won't get to go to college and he'll be stuck here."

"So you want to go?"

"Maybe but first I want Will to tell me what's going on with him, he doesn't talk to me about important things unless I absolutely have to know. I also think he wants me to go because I'm a burden" 

Beth's breath was taken away hearing Adam's words "Oh Adam you are not a burden, Will doesn't think that"

He looked at her "You..how do you know? Will doesn't share with anyone, wait..did you know about the school?"

"Adam please calm down okay? It's a nice place and Will wants the best for you, they can teach you things that no school here can. It'll be a great experience for you..."

"NO! You..you lied to me! You've been plotting behind my back! You want Will don't you? And with me gone you two can be together! I want to go home now!" he frantically got up from the couch and paced around the floor.

"Adam it's not like that okay? You have to listen to me no one is trying to get rid of you. I love you and so does Will..."

"NO! LIAR! I'm not listening to you!" he covered his ears shaking and trembling.

Beth jumped up and tried to pull his hands from his head but he let go and shoved her back down on the couch "DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M LEAVING!" he shouted making quick moves for the front door.

Beth laid there a moment stunned but as soon as she heard the door open and shut she got up and ran after Adam. But when she stepped outside he was nowhere to be found "ADAM?!?" she called scanning the street tears welled up in her eyes. She ran back inside to call Will, Alana and Beverly to help her look for him. But before she could make any calls she broke down crying "No! You don't have time Beth, you have to find Adam before he gets hurt or hurts someone or himself..."  



	8. Chapter 8

Hannibal reviewed the contract to see Will's revisions that he so indelicately marked through with an ink pen. It was as if it were a term paper and Hannibal saw all of Will's little side comments such as "This isn't fucking happening, NO negotiating!" it left him a bit miffed. By the time he got to the final page Hannibal was red faced and steaming mad.

"I can see you don't appreciate my changes but if you want me..."

"I don't need you there are others on my list that are willing to do everything I so desire, thank you for considering it Will but I think it's best I choose another. I won't bother you again" Hannibal rose from his seat and tossed the contract into the trash can by his desk "See yourself out" and he left Will just sitting in shock.

He stared at the trash can and his heart began thumping Will was pretty sure was bluffing but what if he wasn't? In that trash can laid the only way Adam would be able to have a better life but the price was steep for Will to pay. It was removing a noose around his neck to accepting a golden collar, Hannibal proved he wasn't going to accept less than what he asked for and Will proved he wasn't going to submit someone had to give. Will ripped the contract from the trash and flew after Hannibal.

Hannibal looked up surprised from making himself a sandwich "I thought I asked you to leave?"

"It's going to be your way or no way isn't it?" Will asked flaying the contract about and he saw a tiny smirk pull at the corners of Hannibal's face.

"You don't really have others do you?"

"Why Will is that jealousy I hear in your voice? Fear that I might be hot for another?"

Will narrowed his eyes "No, it's fear that my brother won't get to live the life he deserves. If I do this it's only for him"

"If you say so Will"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means if that's what you wish to believe but I know you. I've studied you and I can tell this isn't just about what Adam will be getting out of this, you have desires Will and I can fulfill them all but you have to earn it by fulfilling all of mine first. Sandwich?"

Will's cheeks grew hot "You don't know me or what I desire and no I don't want a fucking sandwich, I want you to relent"

Hannibal chortled "My dear clever boy I will never relent, I'm not the type. But I see through you Will, you want to be punished. Abuse is an old friend of yours, maybe you used to hurt yourself or maybe a relative..."

"You don't fucking know me Hannibal! I don't want to be tortured or hurt ever again! But if you're thinking I can handle it - yeah I can handle it. I can take hits and burns whatever sick shit you desire to do to me. If that is what it's going to fucking take for you to get Adam into that school then okay fine I'll do it! Give me a fucking pen!"

Hannibal moistened lips Will had slipped a small sliver of truth out, it was coming together nicely. "I'm afraid I will have to print a new copy that will take a day or two, I have to get it from my lawyer. So why don't you and I leave the wolf out of the door and have a sandwich?"

Will shook his head and tried to calm himself down "Where's a bathroom?"

"Why don't I pour you a drink instead? I have tea it'll calm your nerves to which I apologize for making you lose control. I will not pry into your past if you so choose for me not to. But you have to always be honest with me if I feel that it concerns me or our relationship and I will be honest with you if I think it is relevant to your well being or our relationship. Please take a seat at the counter I will make you a cup of tea then we can talk"

He nodded going to the stools and taking a seat "You're a very strange boy Will but I find you fascinating, enthralling" Hannibal commented as he swiped mayonnaise across the bread before planting it perfectly over the rest of the sandwich.

"Yeah that's me a fucking interesting train wreck" Will placed his face into his palms rubbing his eyes. Hannibal turned away to retrieve the tea box he smirked at it in no time Will be much more opened up to his suggestions. But the sound of Will's phone ringing interrupted everything "Hey Beth what's going on?" Hannibal could hear frantic crying through the phone the volume was up to the max.

"Whoa slow down, where did he go?!?...How long ago?? FUCK! Okay just try to stay calm I'm on my way" he hung up quickly "I have to go but can we talk tomorrow maybe? I can come by in the morning before school"

Hannibal slid the tea box back into it's place "Sure Will I look forward to it is everything alright?"

"Yeah my brother just got really upset and took off I have to find him."

"Perhaps I could help?"

"No, he doesn't know you very well and he probably would react badly if you tried to approach him. But thanks I guess"

Hannibal nodded as Will took off running down the hall, Hannibal's jaw was clenched tightly and he was chewing the inside of his cheek the sooner he could get Adam into Rhys the better then Will would have much more free time.  
 *******

A cop car was sitting outside the Buchwald house when Margot pulled into the driveway, she saw Beth tearfully talking to one of the officers while her friends Beverly and Alana were speaking with the other. Margot kept giving Alana glances as she got the house key ready but the door was unlocked.

"What's going on next door?" she called for Bedelia walking into the living room where she saw Adam curled up sleeping on the sofa with Bedelia sitting in the chair next to him sipping a cup of tea.

"What the hell is he doing here Bedelia? Is that why there are cops next door?"

"He was distraught and I happen to see him so I invited him in"

"And did you drug him also? Did you make him some of that special tea?"

"No, he cried himself to sleep. And I know you think I'm addicted but I'm not I just needed something to take the edge off. Did you make contact?"

"Should we be discussing this with our guest present?" 

Bedelia rolled her eyes "You despise him don't you?"

"With every fiber of my being, get him up we have to return him"

"Fine but lets wait"

"For what? They are searching for him and that Buchwald girls is hysterical over it"

"Guilt is a heavy burden, I did manage to understand from him that she was to blame and his brother. That's who I'm waiting for"

Margot rolled her eyes "Well he was there, I have no clue what went down before I got there or after but he was waiting to see the good doctor."

"You know what he was there for"

"No, I don't think it's gotten that far yet. He seemed really pissed off"

Bedelia smirked "That's how it always begins, he pushes you against a wall and tells you that it's his way or no way. That if you want any benefit or rewards that you will submit to him completely. Trust him and let him be your guide" Bedelia closed her eyes and inhaled deeply Margot shook her head and slapped the cup out of her hand "That's enough fucking tea for today Bedelia! Wake him up!" 

Adam jolted and opened his eyes with a startle "I think you just have" Bedelia said with lilt in her voice smiling at Margot and Adam.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you need to go back next door, they're worried about you"

"Okay will you walk me? I don't want to get into trouble and Will is going to be mad"

"Sure I can walk you over" 

"Come back anytime Adam, maybe next time you can have some tea" Bedelia said sinking down into the armchair further.

Margot glared at her opening the door for Adam "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she'll be fine, she just took too much of her medicine is all"

A lump formed in Adam's throat once he saw the police car and the cops standing in Beth's yard and then Will's car pulled up. He began shaking as he walked across the street "You go ahead I have to tend to Bedelia"

She went back inside the house slamming the door "Uh-oh someone is angry" Bedelia said with a giggle.

"You need to stay away from that boy, I don't know what you are planning to do with him but I'm warning you to stay away from him. You get your fucking head back into focus okay? We're here for Hannibal fucking Lecter! No games Bedelia!"

Bedelia just stared at Margot with glassy eyes "Sure anything you say..."  
 *******

Adam quietly stepped onto the sidewalk in front of Beth's house when Alana spotted him "Adam?"

Everyone turned and Beth bolted toward him throwing her arms around him "Oh Adam where were you? I was so scared..."

"I'm okay. I just had to take a walk to clear my head" he lied he wasn't ready to talk about what he had overheard Bedelia and Margot talking about.

Will was next to pull him into his arms "Don't you ever run off again! We talked about this, when you get mad you don't run away from people you talk to them"

"I'm sorry but you haven't been talking to me Will"

Will pulled away to look him in the eyes "What are you talking about? I talk to you everyday"

"Not about that school, I found that brochure about it but you've been talking to Beth about it and probably others haven't you?" his eyes filled with tears again.

"Okay listen we can talk about it at home but I promise you I was going to talk to you about it I just had some stuff going on and haven't been able to but tonight I will make you anything you want for dinner and we will talk about everything"

Adam nodded as Will led him to the passenger's door of his car he saw Bedelia standing at the window watching him she waved with a smile on her face. He got into the car quickly as not to look at her anymore Beth came to the window and knocked on the glass. Adam rolled it down "What?"

"I'm sorry about everything Adam and tomorrow I think we should talk after you and Will talk"

"Yeah okay" Adam agreed rolling the window up before she could say anything else.

Her eyes overflowed with tears Will put his arms around her "It'll be okay I'll talk to him" he whispered and she nodded. Adam stared hatefully at the two of them he wasn't going to allow himself to be lied to or tricked.  
 *******

As Will and Adam sat down for dinner Adam began immediately diving into his mac-n-cheese "Okay so what exactly happened at Beth's, I want your side of the story"

"I found out that she knew all this time about that school and about the two of you"

"The two of us? What do you mean Adam?"

"You want her and she wants you but you both have to get rid of me first"

Will nearly choked laughing "I'm sorry Adam but you think Beth and I want each other?"

"Yes! And why is that so funny? Beth is beautiful and smart, I love her Will so please don't take her from me!"

Will sighed and let his fork drop onto his plate "Buddy listen to me, I can promise you that nothing will ever happen between Beth Buchwald and I or really any girl and I okay?"

Adam looked confounded and Will could see him struggling so he reached across the table and took Adam's hand "I'm gay Adam, so I will never take Beth away from you"

"So you like men? How long?"

"Yes I like men and since I was about twelve I guess maybe a little earlier but it does feel good to speak up, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I just haven't felt all that good about it but I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else okay? If others hear about it it should come from me"

"I won't tell anyone I promise. So why do you want to send me away? Am I burden? Am I the reason you don't date?"

"You're not a burden Adam and no you're not the reason I don't date, that's a whole other issue. The school is actually very prestigious and has so much to offer you Adam, it's not too far from here so Beth and I would come see you. And they'll teach you how to drive and get you a driver's license, they have cars you take out for a day to come here or take Beth out on a date. You won't be a prisoner and they will train you for a career of your choice..."

"You mean I can be an astronaut??" 

"Uhh I don't know but lets remain with both feet on the ground right now okay? I didn't want to tell you yet until I was sure I could get funding for you and I may have found someone who can help you get in if you want"

"I don't know what does mom think?"

"She wants whatever you want Adam" Will wasn't going to tell him the truth that Alice wanted Adam to go very badly just so she didn't have to deal with him anymore.

"Can we visit the school first? I want to go and see it for myself"

"I don't see why we can't, I'll make the arrangements in the morning do you want it to be just me and you?"

Adam nodded "But you are going to talk to Beth right? She loves you Adam and she would never do anything to hurt you"

He began to tear up "I have to go to our room okay?" he slid the chair out from under and threw his napkin on the table rushing away while Will sighed heavily looked like it was going to be Hannibal's way all the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Will was prompt when meeting with Hannibal the next morning "Truthfully I didn't expect you to be so early" Hannibal said stirring the cream around in his coffee he offered Will a cup to which he shook his head.

"Nah I'm trying to cut back, I'm usually a caffeine addict and I don't eat much when I drink too much coffee"

"That has to stop as per the contract in the section concerning your physical well being; I will expect you to take care of yourself by eating properly, sleeping and exercising as well. I will handle all medical expenses including a physical from my physician"

"Yeah I remember reading that section" Will said rather uncomfortably, Hannibal took notice as he began juicing the oranges.

"Is there something you're afraid of me finding out? Do you have a sexually transmitted disease?"

Will busted out with a laugh then his cheeks brightened "No, of course not it's just I'm not fond of doctors is all. Especially the poking and prodding"

"Yes well it must done but while we're on the subject of sexual history, how many lovers have you been with?"

"Wow we're diving straight into this at breakfast no less" 

"You came here to discuss the contract and these subjects are mentioned, you have the things you need to talk about and I have my own. Do you not recall the number of lovers?"

"Yeah I do it's not too terribly long"

Hannibal slid the full glass of juice towards Will giving him an intense stare, he wanted to know desperately how many men or women had Will given himself to. How many people had touched him? Enjoyed his body? 

"When I was thirteen there was a boy on the same baseball team as me and..."

Hannibal held his hand up to stop him "...what? You asked and I'm telling"

"Are you telling me that only boyhood exploration is all the experience you've had?"

"Well, unless you count masturbation then yeah that's it"

Hannibal roughly squeezed the whole orange in his hand while his cock began to stir and throb "So...you've never had sex before? Not with a man or a woman?"

"No but I thought what I did at thirteen counted ??"

"Oh my dear boy that was just fooling around, no penetration occurred. We have to fix this now don't we?"

"Fix this? Fix what? My virginity?" Will joked but Hannibal wasn't laughing he was damn near panting.

"Come, I'm taking you into my office we're going to remedy your inexperience. I hope you have no tests in your first class because you are going to be tardy" Hannibal said removing his apron.

Will was bewildered but when he wasn't on his feet and moving Hannibal jerked him by his arm and dragged him down the hall. "You mean right now?" his heart pounded in his chest.

"What better time? Let me give you a preview of what good will feel like, that way you'll always want to be a good boy"

Will just nodded mindlessly taking off his clothes while Hannibal removed his own and folding them neatly and placing them on his desk. He watched Hannibal go into his middle desk drawer and took out a bottle of lubricant and a condom "I want to feel you naturally but there are procedures for that which we'll discuss later, right now I want you"

Will felt his entire body flush and his cock had gotten fully erect without him realizing it until the moment he was down to his underwear. Hannibal licked his lips "I want to take those off of you but first I'm going to suck your cock a little"

Hannibal sat on the couch in front of his desk completely bare Will was taking in the sight fully and upon second look he realized Hannibal had an exquisite body, much like the men Will would masturbate to in his secret porn stash underneath his mattress. He was mesmerized by Hannibal stroking himself then sliding the condom on "Come over here" he ordered hotly and Will obeyed. His whole body began to tremble awaiting the pleasures of another man "Don't be nervous" Hannibal said as he reached out for the rim of Will's underwear.

His bottom lip quivered as the cool air of the room hit his exposed cock Hannibal took time to admire it "Mmm beautiful, like it was sculpted by the gods" he took it into his hot palm making Will pant anxiously.

"Shh calm down I'm just going to stroke you, close your eyes and think of it just like it were your own hand" 

Will nodded shutting his eyes he swallowed a hard lump in his throat while Hannibal gave it gentle strokes. "It feels so good...to have someone else touch you the way you like" 

Hannibal smiled "Yes, it's always best with a man because they know what you need and what you like, some of the best lovers I've had were men"

"Please don't mention former lovers that's a mood killer" Will couldn't help but be jealous, Hannibal had experience and others have had him. It was his turn and he wanted to be the only one that Hannibal thought about.

"As you wish my dear" Hannibal said before pushing Will over the edge by taking his cock into his mouth.

Will let out a gasp throwing his head back, the pictures he had seen of gay men together never could capture the feeling that he was experiencing. The true ecstasy of feeling another man's mouth licking and sucking couldn't be captured in a photograph and it was the only the first of what was to come.

Hannibal flicked his tongue all around the tip making Will shudder and his pre-cum dribbled out Hannibal knew it was time "Don't want you to cum too soon, I want to agonize you first..."  
 *******

Margot was sleeping soundly when Bedelia left the house. She went out walking and she had planned to be back before Margot woke up, she didn't take the car because it surely would have woken her up.

They both wanted Hannibal but Margot was the one who wanted him dead or in prison. It was complicated for Bedelia, she absolutely hated him but still she loved him as well. Her mother used to say that love and hate were two sides of the same coin and that if you hated someone you once loved then you still weren't over them. She knew she wasn't fooling Margot but she had a plan, a very delicate and intricate plan or at least she did. Now she just wanted to see him, get close enough to him again but after what happened Bedelia knew that wasn't going to be possible. Hannibal had dumped her like he did so many before and after her, she knew Will Graham was special now but he too had an expiration date then Hannibal would chew him up and spit him out, Bedelia wasn't going to let there be a next one. Margot was a clever one but she wasn't going to ruin what Bedelia was planning, it would be her life before it would be Hannibal's.

Unsurprisingly she ended up at the gate of Hannibal's house, she ran her hand along the plaque with his name engraved on it then quietly let herself through the gate not letting his hit as it shut. She looked around to ensure his neighbors weren't peeking out their windows or strolling from their front doors for their morning papers, no it was entirely quiet. No one was awake yet she knew Hannibal was because Will's car was parked just outside the gate. She bypassed the front door because she knew Hannibal kept it locked early even if a guest was over but the kitchen door around back was unlocked, he always went out of it first thing in the morning to tend to the plants in his greenhouse just like at the house Bedelia used to see him at.

She removed her shoes as not to make tracks or sound as she moved through the house. The kitchen was quiet but signs that the two had been there were on the counter, Bedelia took stock as if it were a crime scene there was an unfinished cup of coffee and when Bedelia sipped it she knew from the way it was prepared that it was Hannibal's and the glass of juice that had barely been touched sitting in front of a pulled out stool, it didn't long for her to figure out the mood had struck them. Bedelia tiptoed through the hallway heading for the stairs but when she heard moans down the hall from the steps she followed the sound.

"Of course you're fucking him in your office, that is where you have the most power" 

The door was shut but Bedelia crouched down to look into the keyhole and the sight did not disappoint her. Will was sitting on Hannibal's riding him in reverse, his back pressed against Hannibal's sweat matted chest hair and hsi head turned, mouth agape with sighs and gasps of ecstasy pouring forth, Hannibal grunting and swearing in Will's ear while his cock pistoned in and out. Bedelia closed her eyes, she knew the pleasure Will felt and it was enough to transport her back in time.

She opened her eyes again to see Hannibal rubbing his hands all over Will then settling one between his legs to grab his cock. He began jerking Will off while he continued to fuck him, Bedelia felt hot all over she spread her legs wider apart the smoothed her palm between her thighs and began rubbing herself against her hand. Following their movements closely Bedelia wanted to cum at the same time she slowed when Hannibal did but sped up as soon as he gained momentum. How she wanted to feel him again, his cock taking her from behind while his fingers were on her clit.

"Unnnhhhh I'm going to cum!" Will cried "Cum for me" Hannibal growled fisting his cock furiously. Bedelia rubbed harder until she heard both men cry out and she shook with pleasure and felt her panties being soaked through she had to bite back her own cries. One last look and she saw Will settling down into Hannibal's arms he was giving Will kisses in the crook of his neck, she wasn't there to watch the affection. "Enjoy the pleasure because soon comes the pain" she smirked standing up then creeping back through the house to flee, Margot would be awake soon.  
 *******

Alice was surprised to see Beth at the door first thing in the morning she hadn't yet changed out of her scrubs "Will sent me a text asking if I'd take Adam to school this morning, is he awake yet?"

"You can go on up and see, he'd probably like it best if you woke him up" Alice offered with a small smile.

Beth went up the steps she saw only three rooms and only one shut door she knew it had to be Adam and Will's room. She could hear heavy breathing when she went to turn the knob she stopped and put her ear to the door the panting got louder "Beth...ohhhh" 

She couldn't help but smile she was the one he thought of when he pleasured himself and it possibly meant he wasn't still mad at her. Beth went straight back down the stairs Alice gave her a questioning look "He's up I could hear him so he should be down soon. Do you mind if I get a cup of coffee?"

"Go ahead Will usually has a cup before he leaves but he didn't this morning, I suspect he's meeting a girl that he doesn't want me to know about"

"He didn't say in the text where he was going, thank you for the coffee though" Beth opened the cabinet above the coffee pot and took out a mug. 

"Mom?" Adam called from the stairs.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Where is Will?"

"I don't know honey but Beth is here to take you to school" Beth could hear the disdain in Alice's voice. 

"Beth's here?" Adam asked running down the stairs with just a t-shirt and his underwear "Adam, please go put on some pants" 

"Hey Adam" Beth said looking over her shoulder at him she looked up and then down with a big smile.

"Would you like to see my room?"

"Adam! You shouldn't have girl in your room that's yours and your brother's private space" 

"Maybe another time, get dressed and we can get breakfast before school" Beth winked at him with a smile.

"Okay I'll be right down!" Adam ran back upstairs while Beth stirred her coffee.

"Adam usually eats cereal for breakfast he's very particular"

"Well, he's always open to trying new things with me" she turned giving Alice a smug smile.

"Will told me you two were dating, I have to say I don't think that's such a good idea"

Beth's expression soured "And why not? Adam is very capable of understanding love and relationships"

"Perhaps but what's going to happen when you find someone better..."

"Okay I get it you don't like me but how dare you say something like that about Adam! I really love him and I hope to be together for a very long time but for his own mother to say that he's not the best I can do is horrid, I can see why Will doesn't call you mom and I hope Adam never hears you say that!"

Alice recoiled as Beth raised her voice Adam nearly fell down the stairs getting to Beth "Come on Adam lets go"

"Okay bye mom" he waved to her but didn't notice the tension between both women. When they got into the car Beth took Adam by surprise wrapping her arms around him "Are you okay Beth? Is this about last night?"

"No, I just want you to know that I love you"

"I love you too" he said happily patting her arm across his chest she pressed her lips to his passionately "What'd you say you skip the day and come over to my house? I want to spend time with you that doesn't involve studying or homework"

"What about Will? He's not going to like it"

"I'll handle him okay?"

Adam sat there with his lips and cheeks tweaking as he thought it over, he never missed school unless he was sick but he really wanted to spend the day with Beth "I guess I'm okay with that but can we still get breakfast?"

"Yeah of course we can anywhere you want"

"I've never skipped school before, can we watch videos about space and the planets on YouTube? Maybe we could finish that model rocket too"

"Yeah those are some good ideas but I was kind of hoping we could do something else"

"Like what? Can we take turns doing something you enjoy then something I enjoy?"

"Um sure but I think once you know what I want to do you're not going to want to do much else"

Adam laughed "I will always have something I want to do and what could be more fun then building a model rocket?"

Beth chuckled "Well what do you think about having sex with me today?"

Adam grew serious and he began fidgeting in his seat "Can we..can we do it now?"

"Adam I'm driving, besides don't you want breakfast first?"

"No! I want you right now! Lets go straight to your house we can eat later, I eat everyday but I don't have sex with you everyday"

"Alright but my dad is still home so we have to at least go get breakfast first so he'll be gone by the time I get back"

Adam shook his head "I can't wait Beth, it's so...strong right now. Maybe we can park somewhere private?"

"Adam do you want your first time to be in a car? That's not very romantic"

"I'm really really hard right now, I'd have sex with you in the street just to get relief"

"Okay um I know a place we can park the car if you really are sure that's where you'd want to lose your virginity"

He nodded "Yes, I..I can't wait any longer"

Beth turned left and they were heading out of the suburban limits and into the rural area. She took a right onto a gravel road for a few yards until there was a narrow dirt path covered by lots of bush and growth she pulled in and drove until they were on grass and the car couldn't be seen because of the overgrowth. She turned the car off and they sat still "So how do we do this?"

"Well I think it might be best if we got into the back seat do you want to be on top of me or would you like me to ride you?"

Adam wet his lips he couldn't hardly answer she looked down to see his cock pressing against the fabric of his jeans. "What if we hold off on actual intercourse until we're at my house and I'll give you a blowjob? It'll relieve you so much quicker"

He nodded inhaling sharply undoing his pants Beth moved his hands and took over, she slipped her hand into his jeans to stroke him. "Adam look at me" he forced his eyes open "No matter what we do it stays between just us okay?"

"Okay, does that mean I can't tell Will either?"

"No baby, a couple's sex life and their relationship is private just for the two of them"

His eyes crossed slightly as she jerked him harder "Just between us..." he moaned out Beth pecked his lips then pulled his cock to the surface and lowered her head into his lap. Adam drew a frantic breath as she gave the head of his cock kisses and lapped gently all over "Is it okay if I put my hand on your head?"

"Yes but no pushing me too forcefully until I gag okay?"

"Okay no gagging you"

She smiled wrapping her lips around his hot flesh then moved it deeper into her mouth forming a seal and started suctioning all around it. Adam patted her head and rubbed his hand around in her hair "You do that so good Beth...later I want to taste you"

Beth moaned slipping her other hand into his underwear to massage his balls. "Beth! I'm going to cum soon!"

She bobbed her head up and down faster Adam turned red from his face down to his chest. He locked his fingers into Beth's hair and pulled tightly as he shook and strained to ejaculate into her mouth. He let out a hearty spurt and he could feel her swallowing then she removed her lips from his cock "Adam?"

He was panting with her hair still within his grasp "Yeah?"

"Please let go of my hair it's starting to hurt"

"Sorry" he released her immediately "It's okay did you enjoy that?"

"Very much!"

"Good, I promise later once we're in my bed it'll feel even better than that" she buckled her seat belt again and started the car.

"Do you think we could get breakfast now? I'm really hungry"

Beth smiled staring ahead "Of course we can baby, anything for you."


	10. Chapter 10

Bedelia stared blankly forward submersed in the hot water she watched the stray drops dripping into the filled bath. Her entire body was numb from her self pleasure but a bit of hunger for Hannibal lingered between her thighs. Seeing him again so close in the flesh she was losing herself, the decadent memories of their sexual encounters were like a buffet just for her enjoyment and delight. But so too did the painful and agonizing memories follow them up. 

She had no recollection of leaving Hannibal's house or walking home, she didn't remember going upstairs and into the bathroom. Her mind wouldn't leave Hannibal, flashes of ecstasy intermixed with pain made her womanhood throb deeply. Bedelia wished she could have been the one in his arms, the one he was so obsessed with; she recalled how it was in their beginning. They were colleagues and she respected him but she never fancied that she'd agree to give him complete power over her. 

Her eyes closed with a smile on her face, doing everything his way and getting rewarded with passionate love making or even when they butt heads and she over stepped a boundary or two, even taking the punishments could be delightful. Hannibal knew her inside and out, all her goodness and every last dark and sinful thing she was, he accepted them all. 

A final drip and Bedelia's eyes snapped open, reveling in the past was nice and had brought her to the edge of erotic joy but it also crashed the waves of her fatal mistake that had led to Hannibal ending their relationship. She winced as the yelling and pleading flooded her mind, it was so loud she could've sworn they were just beyond the bathroom door. 

_The glint of fury and disappointment would burn in Bedelia's mind forever, her lip quivered she hoped he'd be forgiving and merciful. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"_

_A stray tear fell from the corner of her eye "I..I..." how was she to explain this to him? That she had ran into an old college girlfriend who had just had her second child, how could Hannibal possibly understand how loud a woman's biological clock ticked? How there were very few ticks left on Bedelia's clock?_

_It was forbidden and Hannibal had made her take measures upon the signing of her contract to stay on oral contraceptives. She broke the contract the moment she skipped a few pills to put herself into ovulation hoping that Hannibal's seed would take root in her._

_"What did you fucking think Bedelia? That I would be thrilled? That I would get down on one fucking knee and propose to you?" he growled at her._

_He was frightening when he was pushed too far and she could tell he was on the very tip of madness. "SAY SOMETHING YOU LYING WHORE!"_

_Tears spilled as she sputtered to apologize "What? Speak up!"_

_"I'm sorry...I'll get an abortion. Please don't end this...I'm sorry"_

_Hannibal rolled his eyes "You're fucking right you're going to get rid of it and you broke the rules of our arrangement, terms we both agreed upon and you signed into. A legally binding document and you fucked it up and for what? A child? I thought you didn't want a child Bedelia at least that's what you said or was that a lie just so you could try to fuck me over?"_

_"No...I didn't want a child at first but I just...I..."_

_"Jesus stop it! You cannot manipulate me with your tears or this baby! Let me be clear Bedelia, I told you in the beginning I do not love you, I do not want to love you or this grievous mistake you made. Is that clear enough for you?"_

_She nodded swallowing back vomit, she wasn't very far along no more than nine weeks but she was violently nauseous most of the time. When she missed an appointment with the gynecologist Hannibal selected for her he began to grow suspicious of her and he had his private detective dig until her pregnancy had been revealed._

_"Please Hannibal be reasonable..."_

_"Reasonable?!?" he scoffed shaking his head "So sorry you feel that way Bedelia but you're about to see just how unreasonable I can be" Hannibal waived his fingers and the two men that picked up Bedelia entered the room and stood on either side of her._

_"No! Please Hannibal I will take care of this I promise"_

_"You also lawfully signed a contract that stated that you would faithfully take your birth control look how that turned out. I can no longer trust you Bedelia, we are finished and you are to stay the hell away from me." he nodded for the men to take her._

_"NO! Hannibal I will never do this again..."_

_He smiled as they seized her arms "Oh that's my promise to you Bedelia that you never will ever again..."_

Bedelia's jaw was clamped tightly while she sobbed trying not to scream. She looked down at the scar running along her lower abdomen, he was true to his word he had them remove everything but her ovaries. A loud knock on the door and Bedelia inhaled sharply then exhaled silently "Yes?"

"I'm heading to the market do you need anything?"

"No thank you" she answered closing her eyes and sinking down under the water.  
*******

Will jumped up to get his jeans onto his hips while Hannibal admired him from his desk "What?" the younger man asked.

"Nothing you just look different now, you look pleasantly changed I'm glad I could be apart of that"

"Yeah well thanks I guess. Listen I did come by for another reason do you think you can get Adam and I a tour of Rhys? He's pretty much on board but he wants to get a feel for the place"

Hannibal came from around his desk to stand close to Will, he reached his hand up to Will's cheek cupping it "A favor already? What will I get in return?"

"Well how I make a mean French toast"

Hannibal smiled softly with a lighthearted laugh "I happen to make one better but how about if I get you two a tour then you let me do something to you"

The pressure of Hannibal's thumb stroking Will's scruffy face became more intense "Like what?"

"It's mentioned on page six"

Will rolled his eyes "There was a lot mentioned on page six, is it one of the ones I striked out at first?"

"Perhaps but before you get your feathers ruffled I will give you a light preview"

Will sighed, "Alright that's fine I'll need to learn what's going to become of me I suppose"

"Become of you? What is it you think will become of you?"

"I'll be your sex slave won't I? A human sex toy right?"

Hannibal jerked him forward making Will's heart start to pound he pressed his forehead against Will's "I can assure you that everything we do is with the utmost respect, nothing I do is just because I want to be a prick. I have certain tastes Will and while I will treat you well so long as you hold up your end of our arrangement I won't love you"

"I know you've said that already"

"I just want to be clear that there is nothing you can do that will make me fall in love with you. I don't do love or romance, it's not that I am incapable I just do not find need in it. If I seem to come off as amorous it's purely an obsessive lust and the need to be fulfilled sexually."

"So I take it you've had issues with this in the past?" Will asked as Hannibal released him.

"Indeed that's why I try to be more explicit to avoid confusion. As soon as the new contract arrives and my lawyer is present to witness it I'll give you a call but I would enjoy seeing you sooner if you can manage it" Hannibal offered handing Will his jacket.

"Uhh sure I'm free Sunday and now that Adam has a girlfriend it won't be a big issue getting away"

"Good lets have lunch and maybe other things"

"Cool, I should go I'm already late"

Hannibal took Will by surprise when he took his face and pressed his lips against Will's lips. "Say your mine" Hannibal whispered planting kisses all over Will's face.

"Say it Will"

"I'm..yours" Will didn't feel good about saying it, the idea of being property and losing his freedom terrified him "Good boy" Hannibal whispered licking his tongue up Will's chin and into his mouth.

His cock began to harden again he pressed himself against Hannibal's leg making the older man moan he traced his hand down Will's chest and torso going for his jeans when Will's phone buzzing interrupted them. "Damn" Will muttered ceasing their activity to fish his phone out of his pocket "It's the school...shit you miss one class...hello?"

"William Graham?"

"Yes, this is he"

"Hi it's Mrs. Buell in the attendance..."

"Yes I know who you are and I'm sorry that I missed first block I'm on my way now, I'll be sure to get whatever I missed"

"Oh so is Adam on his way as well?"

"Wait Adam was reported absent?"

"Yes, is everything alright?"

"Um I certainly hope so, listen I have to go I'm literally in my car getting ready to drive so we'll be there soon" he hung up gripping his phone angrily.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah I just have to go, I have to track down Adam. He's never once missed a day of school so I hope he didn't have a meltdown for Alice..."

"Your mother, you mean your mom" 

Will narrowed his eyes sharply at Hannibal "I need to find him" he dismissed and left in a huff.

Hannibal buttoned up his shirt and began to ready his office for the work day but he couldn't help but wonder what led to discord between mother and son? Perhaps she was the abuser or the one Will had gotten his fear of dominance from, it didn't matter because Hannibal would figure it out. He was leaving his office to go finish his breakfast when a soft and familiar scent wafted through his nostrils.

Orchids and lilac, Hannibal hadn't met many women who wore it except one but it was only concentrated in one spot near the door the surrounding areas he could smell Will's fresh sweat and deodorant. Hannibal inhaled once more and the scent could be followed down the hall towards the kitchen, he scanned for any sign when he noticed his coffee cup on the counter was askew. It had been moved a few inches to the left and the handle was facing towards him and he wasn't a lefty so the handle always faced the right. Hannibal picked the cup up he noticed some of it had been drank, he turned his head to the side then set the cup back down. In the mud room he looked around but nothing was out of place with the exception a tiny ball of dirt by the rug at the door.

It seemed she had found him again, he had let her go twice but this time he wasn't going to just let Bedelia walk away. The question was just where was she hiding out in such a small town? Hannibal gritted his teeth and clenched his fists shut, he wasn't going to let her ruin what he was building with Will.   
*******

Adam lay with his cheek against Beth's breasts he took up most of the room in her bed but she didn't mind. She just ran her fingers through his sweat stained hair and kissed his forehead "Beth?" he asked rubbing his face around the top of her chest.

"Yeah?"

"Was I..good?"

Beth closed her eyes and smiled pulling him closer to her "Yes, you were careful and very attentive with me"

"Are guys usually not that way?"

"Well, not ones I've been with. But I don't want to talk about past boyfriends. I want to focus only on us"

He nodded "Good because I really didn't want to hear about other guys, I'm your guy Beth"

"Yes you are" they shared a sweet kiss but Adam wanted more he pressed his lips once more to hers moving into position to make love again.

"Adam..? Again?" her face broke out into jubilation "If that's okay with you" he said tracing his thumb across her lips and she nodded vigorously.

He wedged Beth's knees apart with his arm as he took hold of his cock he rubbed the head across her slippery slit "Mmm Adam give it to me" she whispered with a sigh.

Adam didn't take his eyes off of her as he pressed himself into her cunt she had her eyes shut tight, head tilted back and gripping his arms. The deeper his cock drove the tighter she held onto him "Adam!" she cried out. Adam was ready to reach his climax and he couldn't hold his eyes open much longer he stroked her faster, Beth's eyes popped open and she admired Adam above her, he was truly beautiful. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down on her to kiss him. Both were kissing and panting as Beth locked her legs around his waist moving underneath him to work him harder and keep his cock buried.

"Beth..." he groaned "...I'm going to cum soon" he warned as she had instructed him to but Beth couldn't bring herself to release him. "Beth...!" he cried out she loosened up on his waist letting his cock slip out but before Adam could do anything he began to finish his orgasm with his cum coating her outer labia. "Fuck" he swore quietly "It's okay it's my fault, it just felt so good" she assured him planting kisses on his arm and up his shoulder.

The doorbell sounding startled them both "It's okay it's probably just a delivery guy, my dad is expecting a few things. I'll go get rid of them you get the shower started" Beth gave Adam a few more affectionate kisses but he was froze still thinking of how he lost control of himself and ejaculated on her. "You okay?"

"Yeah I just didn't mean to do that"

"I know baby and it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong...shit that must some really important packages" the person at the door persisted by ringing the bell repeatedly.

Beth put on her robe and rushed down the stairs to be met with Will's angry face at the door "Where is he?"

"Will, something happened this morning and I just.."

"Well it better have been life or death because Adam has never missed school, look I don't mind you two dating but when you start distracting him then we have a fucking problem! He needs good grades to graduate and get into Rhys, I'm busting my ass to make sure he has a future! You are temporary Beth, Adam is going off to Rhys to get real skills he can use out there to build a life for himself. What the hell were you thinking? ADAM?!?" Will went to the staircase and called up.

"...you aren't shy about telling people how you really feel are you Will? I brought him here to stay with me today because...you know what never mind you don't care"

"ADAM?!? Come down here you're going to school so I hope you're dressed because I will come up there if I have to!" 

Adam was hiding underneath the bed with his hands over his ears hearing Will booming from downstairs and hearing him yell at Beth triggered a memory. He then heard the loud stomping of Will's shoes he began to hyperventilate "NO! Go away!" he yelled weakly.

The door bust open "Adam?"

"GO AWAY DAD!" Adam cried out "I don't want to get a beating!"

Beth ran up the stairs to hear Adam crying and shouting "Look what you did, Adam?" she pushed her way past Will and into the room. She got down on the floor beside the bed to see him hiding his face his arm "Adam?" she reached her hand out to touch him but he slapped her hand away "NO!"

Will felt as if he was punched in the gut he backed out of the room slowly then stepped away hugging himself. Tears began trickle was he really turning into his father? 


End file.
